


El sustituto

by Van_Krausser



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Espero que no me maten por esto, Fic de regalito, Hace taaaaaantos años, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Después de la guerra entre las Colonias y la Tierra, una frágil paz comienza a asentarse en el universo. Aunque ecos de venganza aún permanecen en el corazón de quienes participaron activamente en los combates.Duo Maxwell intentó rehacer su vida a pesar de que Heero lo dejó, volviéndose un fantasma irrastreable. Sin embargo, para el Shinigami no hay nada irrastreable ni imposible, así que decidió ir a buscarlo.Lo que Duo jamás imaginó fue que se tropezaría con un fantasma del pasado y un sobreviviente que lo haría cambiar su propósito inicial.Y pensar que todo empezó cuando aceptó ser sustituto de un profesor en un pintoresco y frío pueblito montañés.





	1. El viaje a la Tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Katrinna Le Fay, y un obsequio especial para Haima Yagami, quien alojó este desvarío en su página cuando recién lo escribí, hace ya taaaaantos años.
> 
> Costó algo de trabajo, pues nunca había hecho algo parecido con el carácter de Duo. Y mantenerse en el canon del personaje es algo maratónico si no me identifico con él.
> 
> Pensé primero en eliminar las anotaciones originales, pero después lo consideré por varios días, por eso de la añoranza y cositas de esas. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos. ^^’
> 
> Escrito en el 2006

  
Duo se desperezó graciosamente mientras deleitaba su vista con los tonos cambiantes de la atmósfera, al tiempo en que el trasbordador tomaba ya el curso de llegada al planeta.  
  
Le había dicho a Hilde que habían trabajado bastante en el próspero negocio que ambos habían levantado, de recolección y venta de partes metálicas y componentes recuperados de los Mobile Suites y Dolls, y que ahora necesitaba un descanso. Le había mencionado que deseaba conocer la Tierra, ya que la única forma en que la había visto, en que había estado en ella, era por las misiones que llevaran a cabo durante la guerra, y no la había disfrutado.  
  
Y Hilde asintió a lo que él le había dicho, aunque en realidad sabía que su viaje al planeta era por otro motivo.  
  
Ella sabía que buscaría al Soldado Perfecto, porque lo conocía bastante bien...  
  
Duo sonrió pensando en que estaba muy cerca de lograr su propósito, y eso lo mantenía ilusionado. Ahora que no había amenaza alguna de guerra, de batallas hechas por oficiales cegados de ambición o propósitos idealistas, ahora que no había obstáculo alguno para poder soñar sin que nada interrumpiese la felicidad que deseaba, ahora iba a buscarlo.  
  
Porque ese era su propósito original. Buscarlo, encontrarlo...  
  
Cerró los ojos, acariciando la placa de identificación que llevaba colgada al cuello, junto con el crucifijo de plata que en otro tiempo perteneciera a quien él consideraba que era su familia. El crucifijo del padre Maxwell, enredado en el escapulario de la hermana Helen.  
  
_"Ah... si pudieran verme ahora..."_    
  
La tristeza se reflejó en su mirada violeta cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, recostándose en el asiento, perdiéndose en recuerdos de su infancia arrebatada por la guerra...  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
El reino de Sanc.  
  
Lugar apacible, en el que parecía tan lejana la cruenta historia por la que pasara años atrás.  
  
Duo se sentía incómodo en ese lugar. Era una de las pequeñas salas de espera del Palacio Gubernamental de Sanc, esperando que ella lo recibiera. No deseaba encontrarse con su pasado, pero era necesario.  
  
Una joven asistente se le acercó, indicándole que la siguiera.  
  
-La Ministro Darlian lo recibirá ahora. Es por aquí...  
  
Duo le sonrió amigablemente, escondiendo su malestar. En forma dócil la siguió por algunos pasillos hasta un enorme y lujoso despacho, y le agradeció con su enorme sonrisa cuando la muchacha le indicó que podía pasar.  
  
Entró al despacho admirando lo que había, y se detuvo por un momento cuando su vista la encontró.  
  
Ahí, frente a él, sentada ante un enorme escritorio firmando papeles y revisando documentos, estaba ella. Relena Darlian.  
  
Duo carraspeó ligeramente y se dio ánimo para continuar, así que en pocos momentos estaba frente a Relena. Ella levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado y también le sonrió mientras se levantaba del enorme sillón ejecutivo.  
  
-Duo Maxwell. es una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí.  
  
-Señorita Relena. -Estrecharon sus manos en un gesto cordial, y ella lo invitó a sentarse. -Veo que se encuentra bien, y me da gusto que así sea.  
  
Por un momento, un brillo de tristeza apareció en la mirada de ella.  
  
-Creo que ‘bien' no es el término adecuado. Hasta el momento no he tenido problemas, y todo marcha con normalidad. -Le sonrió ligeramente y continuó, recuperando su aspecto cordial. -¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Y de los demás pilotos?  
  
-Bueno, Hilde y yo nos asociamos. Recogemos chatarra de los alrededores de las colonias para venderla como refacciones de transportes y aparatos para casa. Prácticamente, somos una pequeña empresa ecológica. –Su sonrisa se amplió al decir esto último. Pero continuó hablando de los demás, a muy grandes rasgos. –Los otros pilotos… a Quatre y a Trowa los vemos con frecuencia. Quatre vive en la colonia que pertenece a su familia. Se ha hecho cargo de varias empresas de su padre, al lado de sus hermanas. Trowa continúa en el circo, Wufei casi no lo veo. Al parecer está aquí, en China, pero no es muy probable. A pesar de eso, puedo decirle que estamos bien.  
  
Relena sonrió levemente, asintiendo mientras lo escuchaba. Su mirada continuaba fija en el rostro del americano.  
  
-Me alegra saber que no han tenido contratiempos. Pero veo que no has venido a hablar de nuestra vida política. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
-Eh... -titubeó ante esa pregunta directa. -Bueno... yo... quería saber si...  
  
Sin embargo, la intuición de la Ministro fue más rápida que la indecisa respuesta del americano.  
  
-Buscas a alguien.... a Heero...  
  
El americano se sonrojó un poco al escucharla. ¿Tan obvio se había mostrado?  
  
-S-si... si. Busco a Heero Yuy. Tengo que hablar con él acerca de un asunto pendiente.  
  
Ella asintió, haciendo que su mirada tomara un brillo extraño. Duo se sintió aun más incómodo. Como si estuviera desnudo frente a ella, mostrándole todas sus emociones....  
  
-Siento mucho no poder ayudarte, Duo Maxwell -Dijo finalmente, bajando la vista. -Heero se fue hace unas semanas.  
  
El trenzado sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Abrió los ojos con franca sorpresa mientras su mente asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
-¡¡¿Se fue?!! ¡¿P-pero... cómo que se fue?! ¡¿A dónde?!  
  
-No lo se. -Relena suspiró en tono cansado, desviando su vista hacia la puerta del despacho. -Sólo decidió irse, sin explicaciones ni nada de eso. Hace dos semanas se presentó aquí como siempre lo hacía. Creí que sólo se reportaría, pero lo noté aun más distante y frío que otras veces. Entonces, me dijo que se iba. Que era tiempo suficiente lo que había estado aquí, y que debía encontrar a sus fantasmas para pedirles perdón.  
  
-¿Sus fantasmas?  
  
-Eso fue lo que dijo. Nada de lo que le ofrecimos lo convenció para que se quedara, así que sólo lo vi irse.  
  
Duo asintió, pensativo. Entonces se levantó de la silla y le sonrió, ocultando sus pensamientos. Relena también se levantó, dándose cuenta que el americano se iba, que no tenía nada más qué hacer ahí.  
  
-Bueno, tendré que buscarlo por otra parte. -Duo le sonrió con algo de compasión a la muchacha, y se despidió, estrechando su mano una vez más. -Le agradezco mucho que haya hecho un poco de tiempo para recibirme.  
  
-Lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda.  
  
-No se preocupe. Ahora, debo irme.  
  
Caminó con paso decidido hacia la entrada, pensativo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir del despacho, Relena lo detuvo. Él se giró para verla, y distinguió en su rostro la viva expresión del abandono y la desilusión.  
  
-Duo Maxwell, por favor, si lo encuentras házmelo saber.  
  
Duo sólo asintió con un gesto y salió de ahí.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Caminó varias horas por las calles principales de Sanc, sólo pensando en lo que ella le dijera.  
  
No le había mostrado a la Ministro que en las pocas palabras que sostuvieran le había dado una muy buena pista para localizar a Heero. Y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerle saber su paradero en caso de que lograra localizarlo.  
  
Porque estaba seguro que lo haría, ya que ser un merodeador, y encontrar personas ‘desaparecidas' eran sus grandes habilidades.  
  
Así que desde ese momento, pondría manos a la obra.  
  
_“Sus fantasmas…”_  Su pensamiento continuaba alrededor de esa frase.  _“Conociendo sus expresiones, son las personas a quienes él consideraba debía pedir perdón. Son sus asuntos pendientes…”_  
  
Duo hizo una lista mental de todas esas personas que alguna vez Heero le mencionara, o le hiciera saber con sus mismas actitudes veladas. Y si mal no recordaba, dos de esas personas estaban ligadas a Relena Darlian. Miliardo Peacecraft y Treize Khushrenada. Ellos habían sido los últimos a quienes había confrontado, en esas últimas batallas y peleas en el espacio.  
  
Así que iría a buscarlos también él, y si tenía suerte, lo encontraría. Entonces, debía pensar, ¿en dónde?  
  
¿Zanzíbar? ¿Victoria? No, ninguno era africano… ¿Luxemburgo?... Era más factible.  
  
Sonrió con satisfacción adelantada, felicitándose a sí mismo por tener aun esa hábil capacidad de deducción, mientras se dirigía hacia la estación del tren.  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Cementerio de Luxemburgo.  
  
Un apacible y artístico lugar, hecho tal como si se tratara de un museo, con lápidas que podrían catalogarse más como verdaderas obras de arte que como mausoleos y últimas moradas de aquellos que incluso ni siquiera las disfrutarían.  
  
Duo volteó hacia todos lados, chasqueando con cierto disgusto la lengua.  
  
Estaba ante una sencilla lápida, hecha de granito de color claro, con un pequeño jarrón hecho del mismo material de la lápida. En ella, con letras resaltadas en un acabado de oro viejo, se leía un breve epitafio.  
  
**‘Coronel Treize Khushrenada…'**  
  
_“¡Sólo una!”_  pensó mientras se colocaba los anteojos para sol que llevaba, cubriéndose de la aun inclemente luz de mediodía.  _“Sólo la de Khushrenada. ¡Diablos! ¡Qué predicamento!”_  
  
Aun contrariado, se dirigió hacia la salida del cementerio, pensando en dónde podría entonces encontrar a Marquise. Al llegar a la amplia recepción del lugar, alcanzó a ver a un hombre que trabajaba en los jardines. Sonrió al ver que éstos estaban esmeradamente cuidados, y sintió curiosidad al escucharlo hablarle a una flor sobre la que estaba inclinado. Entonces pensó que tal vez él podría saber algo.  
  
Se le acercó, saludándolo jovialmente.  
  
-Hola. Veo que cuida muy bien a estas bellezas.  
  
-Hola. Lo ameritan, joven. Son las que dan vida a este lugar.- El jardinero volteó con él, devolviendo la sonrisa y el saludo en un extraño acento inglés. –Aunque tengo que confesarte. Esta flor es muy especial. Es una especie de orquídea, no tan delicada como las otras, pero que requiere mucha atención.  
  
-Una orquídea. Es raro encontrarlas por aquí.  
  
-Así es. Por eso los cuidados que recibe. -Ambos vieron de pronto que una pequeña oruga subía por el tallo de la flor. El jardinero la regañó de manera por demás graciosa mientras la agarraba y la ponía en otra planta. -¡Ah, no! Tienes metros y metros de pasto y plantas por todos lados. No te vas a comer a esta belleza. Anda, glotona. Eres muy capaz de comerte la orquídea en menos de dos horas.  
  
Duo de pronto se identificó con el animalillo. Apenas era medio día y ya tenía hambre. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y observó con atención al hombre.  
  
-Se toma su trabajo muy en serio.  
  
El jardinero sonrió ante el comentario. Volteó con él nuevamente y asintió.  
  
-Antes no era así. Acepté ser jardinero por necesidad, pero conocí a una persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión. En ese entonces era apenas un oficial de Oz, bastante joven, por cierto.  
  
_"¡Oz!"_  Duo se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.  _"¡Vaya, qué pequeño es este mundo!"_  
  
-Él me contrató para cuidar de los jardines de la Base Edwards, para darles forma y vida. Y cambió mi percepción. De ver la labor de jardinería como un trabajo más, me hizo comprender la importancia de cada una de esas flores en esta tierra, especialmente en donde él se encontraba. Me ayudó a aprender a amarlas, a cuidarlas...  
  
-Es una historia extraña.  
  
-Te diré algo. En todo el tiempo que permaneció aquí, cada día antes del amanecer iba a los jardines de rosas. Rosas rojas. Eran sus flores preferidas. Pasaba minutos interminables contemplándolas; casi podría decir, reverenciándolas. Y después escogía las más hermosas y lozanas. Eso me hacía pensar que era un romántico, de esos que ya no ves por estos tiempos. Lo imaginaba llevando las rosas a su esposa, despertándola con el roce de los pétalos delicados en su rostro. O tal vez obsequiándoselas en el momento mismo en que ambos compartieran el desayuno, jurándose que no se olvidarían en el transcurso del día. -El hombre le hizo un guiño pícaro y continuó con el relato. -Eso me mantuvo intrigado mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí preguntarle.  
  
Duo sonrió también, identificándose con el hombre.  
  
-Jejejeje. Yo también le hubiera preguntado. La curiosidad es mi incentivo.  
  
-Si, ya veo. Pues bien, te diré que su respuesta me sorprendió. Era soltero, sin ningún compromiso matrimonial o social siquiera. No había una mujer en su vida, no tenía en vista candidatas a una relación. Me dijo que las rosas eran para él, en un profundo homenaje a una persona muy especial, pero demasiado lejana, tanto que era un sueño casi imposible de realizar. Después de eso no volví a preguntar. Sentí compasión de él, pues era un hombre enamorado de una ilusión.  
  
-Un idealista... otra especie en extinción ¿no?  
  
-Si, así es. Pero te diré. Nuestras conversaciones no quedaron sólo en las flores. Hubo muchas cosas que me enseñó, muchas otras que aprendí al escucharlo, y muchas más que admiré de él. La verdad, le debo demasiado al General Khushrenada.  
  
Duo brincó al escuchar eso.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Ese tirano?!!  
  
El hombre mostró un gesto de disgusto al escuchar que Duo lo llamaba de esa forma.  
  
-¡Jovencito, no hables así de él!  
  
-¡Pero era un...!  
  
-¡Para mí era un gran hombre, y un amigo! -El americano guardó silencio al escuchar el tono de enojo en la voz del jardinero. -Desgraciadamente estas guerras y la situación en la que se vio envuelto dentro de Oz opacan por mucho lo que él pensaba y hacía. Un tirano no ama a la gente. El General si, y no sólo como una demagogia atascada de protocolos y discursos vacíos. No vuelvas a llamarlo tirano frente a mi.  
  
Duo se sorprendió bastante. ¿Khushrenada mostraba sentimientos? Eso era una novedad. Treize Khushrenada, el que ellos llamaban tirano, fue capaz de sentir... fue capaz de amar... y tal vez, fue capaz de morir por alguien... Estaba descubriendo demasiado de ese hombre que siempre habían considerado la mayor amenaza de la Tierra.  
  
_"Khushrenada enamorado"_  Duo sacudió la cabeza, sofocando la sonrisa absurda que ese pensamiento causara en él.  _"Wufei tiene que oír esto. Se va a infartar."_  
  
-Ah... lo siento... -se disculpó. -No quise ser tan rudo... La verdad, desconozco muchas cosas del General.  
  
-Si, me di cuenta.  
  
Duo asintió, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Ahora que lo había hecho enojar no se atrevía a preguntarle por el otro fantasma de Heero. Pero debía hacerlo. Tal vez sería el único que pudiera darle una pista de él en todo Luxemburgo.  
  
-Oiga... la verdad, no quise importunarlo. Pero si conoce... digo, conoció a Treize Khushrenada, tal vez también conoció a Zechs Marquise. Necesito localizarlo.  
  
Por un momento el jardinero lo vio con recelo. Pero finalmente suspiró, dejando su gesto severo de lado.  
  
-Si, lo conozco. Pero no está aquí.  
  
-Oh...  
  
-Pero estás de suerte, jovencito. Es el día que viene a visitar al General. Ya no debe tardar.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! -Duo estuvo a punto de caerse debido a la impresión.  
  
Zechs Marquise, vivo...  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Por enésima ocasión, Duo consultó su reloj mientras bostezaba.  
  
El tiempo de espera dentro del elegante mausoleo que eligiera para vigilar la lápida de Khushrenada le había parecido eterno, aunque no llevaba ni siquiera una hora ahí.  
  
Se levantó de la banquilla que estaba dentro del recinto y se estiró, como si fuese un gato aun adormilado.  
  
Desde ahí, a través del vitral de colores tenues podía ver con perfecta claridad el momento justo en el que Marquise llegara; entonces él podría acercársele sin que siquiera sospechara que lo estaba acechando.  
  
Pensando en esto sacó la .35 automática que llevaba siempre consigo, preparándola.  
  
Lo más probable, conociendo el temperamento violento de Marquise era que tendría que usarla en algún momento. Así que era mejor tenerla preparada para la acción.  
  
Se distrajo por algunos segundos mientras revisaba el arma, y al considerarla lista volteó una vez más hacia la lápida, encontrándose esta vez con que Marquise había llegado y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.  
  
_"¡Pero qué dem...!"_  
  
Sin embargo sonrió.   
  
Vaya que el tipo era de lo más impredecible. Pero ahora era su turno de sorprenderlo. Así que alegremente, Duo salió del mausoleo y se dirigió con todo el sigilo posible a encontrarse con el rubio.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Marquise estaba de pie ante la lápida de Treize, y parecía hablar, como si se encontrara frente a otra persona.  
  
Vestía de manera casual, con una gabardina de color claro en su brazo. Además, Duo pudo apreciar que en la mano izquierda llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y en la derecha, algo que parecía un libro.  
  
Lo vio arreglar el jarroncillo de la lápida y acomodar el ramo de rosas en él. Vio también cuando se sentaba en la banca de concreto que estaba a un lado de la lápida. Abrió el libro que llevaba y se acomodó para iniciar a leer.  
  
Duo aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él.  
  
Apuntó a su cabeza cuidadosamente, y con disgusto notó que su mano temblaba. Pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar. Debía llegar hasta él y averiguar si Heero lo había contactado. Después se encargaría de terminar con su vida, y posiblemente con la inminente amenaza que Marquise representaba.  
  
Pensando en qué frase utilizaría para sorprenderlo, se paró justo detrás de él con ambas manos levantadas sosteniendo el arma, mientras tomaba aire. Pero la inspiración no llegó rápido, y por el contrario, fue él quien se sorprendió grandemente al escuchar que Marquise le hablaba.  
  
-Si vas a disparar, hazlo de una vez.  
  
Duo se petrificó. Jamás había fallado al sorprender a un contrincante… bueno, sí. Debía reconocerlo. Una vez, pero no era un contrincante. Era Heero. Y a Heero nunca había podido sorprenderlo. Aunque no sólo había sido eso lo que detuviera cualquier acción planeada. La voz del rubio contrastaba totalmente con la que él conociera justo en medio de las batallas, cargada de ira y violencia. No, su voz ahora distaba mucho de eso. No que no fuera la misma, sólo que tenía algo que él desconocía.  
  
¿Qué había sido? ¿Tristeza, un dejo de melancolía tal vez?  
  
Marquise se levantó de la banquilla dejando el libro sobre esta y levantando un poco las manos a la altura de sus hombros, mostrándole que estaba desarmado. No usaba los característicos guantes que lo distinguían como oficial de Oz, o en su otra faceta, como líder rebelde. Un anillo discreto resaltó en la piel blanca de uno de sus dedos, llamando la atención de Duo.  
  
Se dio la vuelta despacio, ignorando la orden atropellada del americano.  
  
-…¡N-no te muevas!...  
  
-No acostumbro hablar al aire. –Habló en forma tranquila, dejando su mirada celeste en la de Duo. –Tampoco me agrada desconocer la identidad de quien me amenaza.  
  
-…….  
  
Hubo silencio por varios segundos. Duo estaba asombrado. No había tenido oportunidad de verlo de cerca, y la belleza de Marquise que se mostraba ahora en su totalidad siempre se opacaba en las pantallas de los Mobile Suites. Heero jamás había hecho referencia a ello, pero Trowa si, y de una manera por demás extraña.  
  
En una de las pocas veces que se había reunido con Quatre y Trowa, hablando de los  _‘viejos tiempos'_  y rememorando situaciones vividas en la guerra, habían mencionado la batalla entre Heero y Zechs Marquise, en la Antártica. Trowa tuvo un pequeño desliz en sus recuerdos, justo al hablar del rubio. Casi en un susurro lo había metaforizado…  
  
_‘Su belleza es casi irreal. Parece un ángel…'_  Terminó diciéndoles mientras entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de regresar a ese momento en el tiempo.  
  
Celoso al ver a Trowa rememorando de esa forma a Marquise, Quatre terminó la frase de una manera por demás irónica, pero potencialmente cierta.  _‘Si, un ángel caído…'_  
  
El rubio se desesperó al ver que el muchacho frente a él no hacía o decía algo.  
  
-¿Y bien? –Preguntó en tono sarcástico. -¿No piensas disparar? ¿O no sabes cómo hacerlo? Podría enseñarte...  
  
-¡No seas insolente! –El americano se indignó y bajó el arma exasperado. Al parecer Marquise para nada que se había sorprendido de esa intrusión, y encima lo trataba sin pizca de respeto. -¡No vas a burlarte de mi! ¡Seré yo quien pregunte!  
  
Sin embargo, Duo se tardó más de lo normal pensando en cómo interrogarlo. Esa actitud del rubio lo había desconcentrado.  
  
Marquise suspiró con aire de resignación, asintiendo en silencio mientras seguía sus movimientos. Pero sólo fueron varios segundos. Sin hablar volvió a sentarse y tomar el libro, abriéndolo. Ignoró totalmente al americano, quien lo veía con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!  
  
Marquise levantó la vista otra vez hacia él. No sonreía y en su frente se dejaban ver algunas líneas de expresión causadas por disgusto.  
  
-Vine a visitarlo y a leer un poco. ¿Me permitirías hacerlo? ¿O sólo quieres que te vea vociferando mientras te decides a hacer algo?  
  
Eso pareció tranquilizarlo. Marquise tenía razón al recriminarle su falta de cordura y su actuar errático. Bajó totalmente el arma con expresión derrotada.  
  
-Vaya… Debes pensar que soy patético. –Marquise no le respondió. Seguía sus movimientos con interés. –Ni siquiera logré intimidarte un poco.  
  
-¿Se trataba de eso?  
  
-No, no… yo… estoy buscando a alguien. –Duo se sentó a su lado, en la banca, y sonrió de forma amarga. –Según las suposiciones que hice, vendría a buscarlos. Bueno, a buscar sus lápidas.  
  
Marquise cerró el libro nuevamente, renunciando a la lectura por ese día. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.  
  
-Creyeron que yo estaba muerto… ¿Acaso es otro de los pilotos el que vendrá a buscarnos? –Su fina percepción atrapó la tensión del trenzado. Entonces, pensando de forma rápida empezó a tejer suposiciones. –Tú debes ser Duo Maxwell ¿Buscas al que llaman Heero Yuy?  
  
La expresión sorprendida de Duo le confirmó sus pensamientos. Así como el brevísimo sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas le indicó que el americano lo buscaba por alguna situación sentimental. Duo asintió con un gesto.  
  
-Siento no poder ayudarte. No he sabido nada de él, y no sé de qué forma localizarlo.  
  
Duo bajó la vista hacia el piso, jugueteando con el arma entre sus manos. Después suspiró, levantando la cabeza una vez más, viendo hacia la lápida.  
  
-Esperaba encontrarlo cuando viniera a buscarlos. Aunque ahora dudo que vaya a hacerlo. –Una leve risa de burla salió de su boca, desconcertando al mayor. –Creo que me estoy atrofiando. Esto de estar inactivo es perjudicial.  
  
Marquise asintió, pensativo. Tal vez no sería mucho tiempo el que tendrían que esperar. Y casi sin cuestionarse, le hizo una propuesta.  
  
-Escucha, Maxwell. Tal vez Yuy venga, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos idea de sus planes. Mi departamento está cerca de aquí, aparte de que vivo solo…  
  
-¡Un momento! –Duo se levantó, viendo a Marquise con gesto de enfado. – ¡Vine a buscar a Heero Yuy, no a ver quién me ofrece compañía!  
  
Marquise le sostuvo la mirada con señales de exasperación.  
  
-Yo no te la estoy ofreciendo, no seas tonto.  
  
-¿Entonces qué fue eso?  
  
-Si dices que Yuy vendrá, lo hará. Sé que formaron un buen equipo durante la guerra, así que no dudo de tus suposiciones. Por eso pensé que podrías quedarte en el departamento hasta el día que venga. Así tendrás tu oportunidad para hablar con él.  
  
Duo enrojeció notablemente al escucharlo. Su imaginación estaba bastante activa, haciéndolo pensar otras cosas. Guardó el arma, tratando de disimular su turbación.  
  
-Uh… si, tienes razón. Es buena idea.  
  
Marquise asintió otra vez, levantándose de la banquilla.  
  
-Bien, en ese caso debemos irnos. –Fue hacia la lápida, levantando su mano hacia las letras resaltadas del nombre del general en el epitafio. –Vendré la próxima semana, meine Liebe. Iich vermisse Sie.  
  
Después, regresó a la banquilla por el libro. Duo se levantó y echó a andar a su lado.  
  
Poco antes de salir, Zechs vio al jardinero.  
  
-Espérame un minuto, Maxwell. -Se acercó a donde estaba trabajando y lo saludó en alemán. Éste lo saludó cordialmente, como si fuesen grandes amigos. Cruzaron algunas palabras en luxemburgués y Zechs se despidió del sonriente hombre. Duo le sonrió también, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.  
  
El rubio regresó con Duo sin cambiar su expresión tranquila. Ambos volvieron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
-Le pregunté si no había venido alguien preguntando por mí, o por Treize. –Sacó un pequeño llavero y activó la alarma del Mercedes que conducía. –Tienes suerte. Nadie más que tú ha venido por aquí. Sube, está abierto.  
  
-¿En auto? Dijiste que tu departamento estaba cerca.  
  
Ambos subieron al Mercedes mientras Marquise explicaba.  
  
-Si, relativamente. Vivo en la ciudad de Clervaux, a una hora de aquí, en auto. Pero si quieres ir caminando…  
  
No hubo más palabras al respecto. Marquise encendió el auto y enfiló hacia la autopista.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
El trayecto fue tranquilo, aunque algo diferente.  
  
Marquise casi no abrió la boca, pero la plática-monólogo de Duo no lo dejó resentir eso. En verdad estaba disfrutando de tener compañía, escuchar algo diferente que sólo el ruido del motor del auto, o si acaso alguno de los CD's de música que generalmente llevaba. Duo era divertido, improvisaba y en ocasiones lograba hacerlo sonreír con alguna frase ocurrente. Sólo con Treize había llegado a sentirse como en ese momento lo hacía.  
  
El ambiente de Clervaux distaba mucho del que habían dejado atrás, en Luxemburgo.  
  
Una fina llovizna los recibió, oscureciendo un poco más el panorama, dándole a la antigua y algo rústica ciudad un ambiente melancólico.  
  
Duo admiró el cuadro que se le presentaba, guardando silencio por unos minutos. Situación que aprovechó Marquise para hablar.  
  
-Es una ciudad tranquila. La primera vez que estuve aquí, supe que era el lugar perfecto para vivir sin preocupaciones.  
  
-Es muy hermosa. –Asintió el americano mientras regresaba su vista hacia su acompañante. –Pero debe ser algo aburrida si estás acostumbrado a las emociones fuertes.  
  
El rubio suspiró, dando vuelta en un callejoncillo que llevaba a una parte elevada de la ciudad.  
  
-Renuncié a las emociones fuertes hace tiempo. Llegamos, Maxwell.  
  
Se estacionó frente a un viejo caserón de dos plantas y un ático. En silencio bajó del auto, seguido de Duo.  
  
Mientras abría el enorme portón principal, Zechs hizo algunas recomendaciones.  
  
-No hables hasta que lleguemos al departamento. Los vecinos son muy quisquillosos, y de cualquier cosa pueden armarte un escándalo.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu departamento?  
  
-El ático. Pasa. -Duo se adentró algunos pasos al área del recibidor. La estancia estaba algo oscura debida al clima de esos momentos, sin embargo, la escalinata de caracol que se encontraba frente a ellos llamó poderosamente su atención. Lanzó un agudo silbido al recorrer con la vista toda la estancia, desde el piso hasta el tragaluz que se encontraba en el techo del caserón, tres pisos arriba de ellos. Marquise caminó delante de él.  
  
Pasada la primer impresión, Duo siguió al rubio olvidando la recomendación que recién le había hecho, hablando entre emocionado y sorprendido de todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Los cuadros, la arquitectura misma, las figuras que las sombras de la tarde oscurecida reflejaban en el mobiliario.  
  
-¡Wau! ¡De veras que es increíble! ¡Es ideal para la Noche de Brujas! ¿Celebran aquí la Noche de Brujas? ¡Cielos! ¡Ojalá Quatre pudiera ver algo como esto!  
  
-Maxwell…  
  
-Oye, ¿y en invierno? ¡Imagino que ha de ser muy impresionante ver la nieve a través del tragaluz! ¡Porque imagino que por aquí debe nevar también! ¿No?  
  
-Maxwell…  
  
-¡¡Uuuyy!! ¡Entonces si por aquí nieva, debe haber colinas y lugares en donde uno puede esquiar! ¡Y practicar snowboard y todos esos deportes extremos en la niev…!  
  
Duo soltó una especie de graznido cuando la mano firme de Marquise se cerró en su garganta, obligándolo a guardar silencio. Sin soltarlo se acercó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los del muchacho americano. Su voz fue un quedo reproche.  
  
-Te dije que no hablaras. –Lo soltó sin dejar de verlo, mostrándose amenazador al darle la orden. -Cierra la boca y sigue subiendo.  
  
Duo asintió, doliéndose de la forma como el rubio lo había callado. Pero obedeció, tragándose las ganas de insultarlo.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
La última parte de la escalera tenía un diseño diferente. Habían alcanzado el ático, y Marquise hablaba mientras abría la puerta del departamento.  
  
–Cuando se compró el departamento, esto era una ruina. Lo arreglamos poco a poco, cada vez que podíamos. Ese es un estudio. El dueño viene sólo un rato por las tardes, y si acaso llega a quedarse en él una o dos veces por semana. –Le señaló la puerta cerrada frente a ellos. -El lugar en realidad lo adquirió Treize poco antes de que iniciara la guerra contra la Alianza.  
  
-Ah… entonces es de él…  
  
-Fue un acuerdo mutuo, pero él lo eligió. Yo estaba cubriendo varias misiones en África y el Medio Oriente cuando lo hizo.  
  
Marquise guardó silencio un momento, recordando la mañana en que recibiera una llamada "urgente" de Treize. Al responder un tanto alterado pensando que algo grave había ocurrido, la sonrisa cómplice del mayor le hizo ver que el motivo de esa llamada era todo, menos urgente. Después de reprocharle, celebró con él la adquisición del lugar, mismo que le mostró en varias fotografías que había tomado. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al recordar también el último comentario del mayor en esa llamada.  
  
_‘Los vecinos son muy especiales, Zechs.'_  Le había advertido con su característico tono de broma.  _‘Te cautivarán cuando los conozcas, tenlo por seguro…'_  
  
La voz del americano lo regresó a la realidad.  
  
-¿Tiene doble piso? Se oye como si estuviera relleno de algo.  
  
-Si, así es. Lo pusimos después de las primeras discusiones con los vecinos de abajo. Hay un recubrimiento de corcho entre el piso falso y el original del ático. Amortigua considerablemente cualquier ruido.  
  
-Ah… interesante.  
  
Duo y él entraron entonces al departamento.  
  
El lugar era pequeño, pero suficiente para dos personas. Estaba distribuido de manera óptima, incluso para aprovechar la iluminación exterior y todos los espacios disponibles. La decoración era sencilla, pero con el característico sello del buen gusto. Sin lugar a dudas, la marca personal de Khushrenada.  
  
-Bien, como puedes ver, no es muy grande, pero es funcional. La cocina está por ese lado, y el baño en el corredor. La habitación de la derecha es un estudio. Puedes hacer uso de él también.  
  
-La de la izquierda es tu habitación, ¿cierto?  
  
Marquise lo observó algunos segundos, y fríamente le respondió.  
  
-Terminantemente prohibido que entres en ella. ¿Queda claro?  
  
Duo se sorprendió, y sólo atinó a asentir con un gesto. Por supuesto que quedaba clarísimo. Pensó en que no le gustaría sentir el enojo del rubio en toda su expresión. Marquise quedó satisfecho al ver el gesto afirmativo de americano. Se dirigió a la habitación, dejando las llaves del Mercedes en una pequeña mesita a la entrada del lugar.  
  
-Regreso en un momento. No rompas nada.  
  
-Já já… -Fue la respuesta sarcástica del muchacho a sus espaldas. Eso lo hizo sonreír otra vez, imaginando a Duo con gesto enfadado.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo alcanzó a verlo cuando salía de la habitación. Se había recogido el cabello con una cinta del color de la camisa que vestía.  
  
Marquise regresó a la estancia con una agenda y la gabardina doblada en las manos. Dejó la agenda en la mesilla junto a las llaves y la prenda en el perchero, y se dirigió a la cocina. El ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse debido a la fina lluvia que continuaba cayendo.  
  
Pudo ver a Duo parado frente a la pequeña chimenea de piedra, observando las fotografías que adornaban la cornisa de la misma.  
  
Llenó una tetera con agua y la puso sobre el fuego, disponiéndose a preparar un poco de te. Duo entonces lo llamó.  
  
-Tienes fotografías interesantes. ¿Quiénes son estos niños?  
  
Zechs dejó lo que hacía, acercándose al americano. Reconoció la foto y sonrió.  
  
-Treize y yo, en la Mansión Peacecraft. –Volteó con él, dándose cuenta que el color de sus ojos resaltaba bastante. Un color violeta intenso.  
  
-Entonces se conocían desde niños. ¡Vaya! –Duo regresó a la fotografía, viéndola con suma atención. -¿Qué edad tenían?  
  
-Yo cinco. Él acababa de cumplir diez. A pesar de la diferencia nos llevábamos muy bien. Éramos buenos amigos…  
  
_"Amigos eternos…"_  
  
-Debió ser una buena época. –Dejó la foto sin enterarse de la fuerte melancolía que Marquise experimentaba en esos momentos. Entonces señaló otra. -¡Hey! aquí ya usas el uniforme, pero no tienes la máscara.  
  
Al levantar la vista hacia la foto que Duo le señalaba, un inesperado malestar en su ánimo lo aguijoneó.  
  
-N-no… es… es mi graduación. Treize nos entregó personalmente los sistemas de encendido de los Leo. Mira, atrás de mi brazo derecho Noin se alcanza a ver.  
  
-Ah, si… pero hay algo raro… Es tu graduación y sin embargo no sonríes. ¿Qué estabas pensando?  
  
Esa pregunta lo desconcertó. Bastante. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar los nefastos pensamientos que lo atormentaban en ese momento.  
  
_"¡Dios! ¡Estaba pensando en asesinarlo!"_  
  
-No lo recuerdo. –Su respuesta fue fría, abrupta. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la cocina para huir de esos recuerdos. Sin embargo, la voz de Duo volvió a detenerlo.  
  
-¡Mira, el Tallgesse! Treize se ve pequeñísimo junto a él. ¿También lo piloteaba?  
  
Vio la foto de reojo y asintió.  
  
-Es el vuelo de prueba. El primero. Treize no dejó que nadie más lo hiciera. –Caminó a la cocina al momento en que la tetera emitía el característico silbido, anunciando que el agua en su interior hervía. –Yo no estuve presente, pero uno de los oficiales documentó todo en video y fotografías. Esa me la regaló cuando nos encontramos en una de las colonias.  
  
-Ah… ¿Entonces sólo ustedes dos lo manejaron?  
  
-No, también Otto lo hizo, aunque eso le costó la vida. Fue todo un reto para mí poder manejarlo con la precisión con la que Treize lo hacía. ¿Apeteces un poco de te?  
  
-Si, por favor. Hace frío.  
  
Silencio por un rato. Zechs preparó una charolilla con pastas y varios panecillos dulces, llevándola a la mesa de un pequeño comedor, justo al lado de la cocina. Acercó una azucarera, una jarrita con leche y varios sobrecillos de aromas y esencias. Después regresó por la tetera y unas tazas.  
  
Duo se acercó a la mesa llevando una foto en las manos cuando regresaba. Se la mostró mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
-Es Khushrenada, ¿verdad? –Le mostró la foto con algo de duda. Zechs la tomó, reconociendo a Treize en ella, vestido con ropa casual. –Casi no lo reconocí sin el uniforme.  
  
-Si, es él. Estaba sentado en la cornisa de esa ventana cuando se la tomé. Por eso no está volteando a la cámara. –Imperceptiblemente, Zechs acarició la imagen con su dedo índice. –Casi nadie lo conocía sin uniforme. Sólo unas cuantas personas, los más cercanos a él, podríamos decir.  
  
Dejó la foto en la mesa, disponiéndose a servir el agua en las tazas. Duo agarró nuevamente la foto y la observó detenidamente al tiempo que alcanzaba un panecillo y lo llevaba despreocupadamente a su boca.  
  
-Le queda bien ese color. Imagino que debió ser muy apuesto. –Masticó un poco, sin darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de Marquise. Eso le confirmaba sus sospechas acerca del chico.  
  
-Si, lo era. –Zechs se llevó la taza a los labios, ocultando su leve sonrisa. -¿Qué hacías antes de venir a buscar a Yuy?  
  
Duo masticó con lentitud lo que quedaba del panecillo y le sonrió.  
  
-Me asocié con Hilde, una ex soldado. Manejamos un depósito de chatarra.  
  
-¿Chatarra? En alguna colonia, supongo. –Al ver que asentía, continuó. -¿Estabas conforme?  
  
-Es buen negocio, al menos te mantiene ocupado y ayudas a descontaminar un poco el espacio.  
  
Por varios minutos hablaron de situaciones sin importancia, hasta el momento en que Marquise se terminó el te. Aun escuchando a Duo se levantó, llevando la taza a la cocina. Duo lo imitó, terminando rápidamente lo que quedaba de su bebida.  
  
-Bien. Maxwell, debo ir al centro, a la librería, específicamente. ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
  
Duo lo pensó por algunos segundos.  
  
Conociendo a Heero, sabía que en cualquier momento podría hacerse presente ante el rubio. No podría separarse de Marquise en todo ese tiempo, pues no era seguro que lo buscaría sólo en el departamento. Eso lo obligaba a convertirse en su sombra.  
  
Suspiró con aire cansado y asintió. Zechs fue a la mesilla de la entrada y tomó entonces la gabardina, poniéndosela.  
  
-Trae tu chamarra. Este clima enfriará aun más el ambiente de la ciudad. -Duo titubeó, quedándose parado a un lado de él. Marquise notó ese titubeo, y volteó a verlo. Recordó entonces que en ningún momento había visto que el americano cargara equipaje alguno. –Maxwell, ¿traes alguna chamarra, sweater o gabardina contigo?  
  
-eh… no.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas permanecer en la Tierra? Imagino que el suficiente como para no traer algún cambio de ropa, y mucho menos algo abrigador. –Duo asintió, enrojeciendo nuevamente.  
  
Zechs levantó una de sus finas y raras cejas, y sin hablar regresó a la habitación. Poco después salía de la misma con un abrigo de color azul oscuro, cálido y elegante.  
  
–Te prestaré este. ¡PERO…! –Enfatizó con gesto severo. –… Lo cuidas como si fuera parte de tu vida. ¿Entendido?  
  
Duo asintió, poniéndoselo con mucho cuidado. Marquise sólo lo observó, y al estar listo, ambos salieron.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
No caminaron mucho. Sin embargo fue Duo quien habló en todo el trayecto hacia la librería.  
  
Curiosamente Marquise escuchaba con atención las anécdotas que el americano le contaba, porque estaba descubriendo un mundo completamente diferente al que él había conocido. No eran anécdotas de la guerra, ni de sus experiencias como pilotos de los Gundam, sino como adolescentes viviendo en fracciones una vida que había sido vetada para ellos.  
  
Escuchaba atento los pequeños episodios de convivencia que Duo y Heero mantuvieron dentro del Instituto de Sanc, las reuniones que sostenía con Quatre y Trowa en la colonia en la que el primero vivía, las brevísimas anécdotas del circo en el que el latino trabajaba, y de manera frecuente los comentarios de Duo acerca de su convivencia con Hilde.  
  
Escuchaba con atención esos fragmentos de vida, tan distantes de él, de su propia vida…  
  
Tampoco permanecieron mucho rato en la librería. Marquise llevaba los datos de los libros que buscaba, así que fue una compra rápida.  
  
Dos volúmenes de Historia Universal, uno de Historia de las Guerras Mundiales, una novela histórica y un diccionario.  
  
Duo pensó que era extraño verlo adquiriendo esos libros, pero no dijo nada. Se dedicó a curiosear por los estantes de CD's que había.  
  
Poco después salieron con rumbo al departamento, esta vez sosteniendo un escueto diálogo acerca de sus gustos de lectura y música.  
  
Sin embargo al llegar, Marquise alegó que tenía varias cosas por hacer y se encerró en la habitación, dejando a Duo un tanto desconcertado, pero con acceso completo al refrigerador.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo despertó con un ligero sobresalto.  
  
Se incorporó un poco, descubriendo que tenía una cálida manta sobre él. Seguramente el rubio se la había colocado durante la noche.  
  
No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero por la mortecina luz que se filtraba por las ventanas dedujo que estaba por amanecer. Volvió a acostarse bostezando a sus anchas, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando la figura estilizada de Marquise a contraluz.  
  
-Pensé que seguirías dormido.  
  
-No... Es raro... -Duo se sorprendió repentinamente. Era muy extraño en él que se despertara a esa hora. -... algo me despertó...  
  
Marquise asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
-Estás muy tenso.-Preparó algo de café y sacó varias cosas del pequeño refrigerador, disponiéndose a cocinar algo para desayunar. -Deberías distraerte un poco. Yuy vendrá.  
  
El americano se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso con tanta seguridad. Se levantó del sillón en el que había dormido y fue también a la cocina.  
  
-¿Cómo aseguras que vendrá?  
  
-Encontré esto en el compartimiento del correo. -Le mostró un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Duo estuvo tentado a arrebatárselo, pero Marquise fue más rápido. -Tranquilo. Es sólo un aviso de que nos buscó, sin suerte. Regresará.  
  
Esta vez, el rubio le puso el papel en la mano y volvió a lo que hacía. Sin embargo, no dejó de ver a Duo con el rabillo del ojo, estudiando sus gestos, su expresión al ir leyendo cada palabra de la nota.  
  
-¿C-cuando lo encontraste?  
  
-Hace unas horas. Cuando te puse la manta salí por la correspondencia y la encontré. Debió venir ayer durante la mañana.  
  
Duo sintió como si le patearan el estómago. Había estado tan cerca, y ahora tendría que esperar a ver si tenía suerte de que Heero decidiera regresar.  
  
-¡Diablos! Esto es frustrante.  
  
-Lo imagino. -Marquise sirvió dos tazas con café y le extendió una. -Saldremos de aquí en dos horas, así que tendrás qué darme alguna pista para saber cómo hacerle llegar algún mensaje.  
  
Duo tomó un poco de café, despertando totalmente, y volteó a verlo algo sorprendido.  
  
-¿Saldremos? ¿A dónde?  
  
-Tengo obligaciones. ¿Acaso creíste que vivía de una pensión militar? -Sonrió irónico mientras guisaba algo que empezaba a oler muy bien. -Ningún traidor tendría ese privilegio.  
  
Duo se sintió incómodo. Jamás había pensado en eso. Un leve rubor en sus mejillas divirtió al rubio.  
  
-Aeh... b-bue...  
  
-No te preocupes, Maxwell. Reconozco que lo que hice fue una total estupidez. Me dejé llevar por mi sentimentalismo y la utopía que Treize labró en mí desde que era un chiquillo. -Se detuvo un momento y volteó a verlo. -Pásame dos platos, por favor.  
  
Duo se apresuró a cumplir con la petición, y permaneció en silencio mientras Marquise repartía lo que desayunarían Sabía que nadie más escucharía lo que el rubio le estaba confesando en esos momentos. Con el plato servido, ambos se sentaron a la mesa.  
  
-Creo que ninguno de los dos pensó que una amistad entrañable y un sentimiento tan profundo pudiesen dar paso a la locura en medio de la desilusión. Y que esa locura cambiara esos sentimientos en rencor y odio injustificables.  
  
Duo no quiso quedarse con la incógnita. Tenía qué preguntarle...  
  
-Oye, Marquise ¿A qué sentimiento profundo te refieres? ¿Acaso lo amabas?  
  
Silencio otra vez.  
  
Un suspiro con matices de dolor precedió a su respuesta.  
  
-Si, de una forma poco seria. Era él quien demostraba ese sentimiento con mayor vehemencia. Al grado de guardar viva la esperanza cuando ya todo se veía perdido.  
  
-Dios, no entiendo... Si dices que lo amabas... si dices que ambos se amaban... ¿entonces por qué...?  
  
-No supe mantenerme en la línea de la cordura, situación que ahora lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada por remediar las consecuencias.  
  
Silencio por un rato.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-No lo hagas, Duo Maxwell. Ese fue el camino que decidimos recorrer. Ahora debo seguir con mi vida. Fue el trato que hice con él, y debo cumplirlo. -Zechs tomó con el tenedor un poco del guiso y se lo llevó a los labios, dejando su vista fija en la de Duo. Eso era como un reto. -Así que.... buen provecho.  
  
Sin decir más, Zechs Marquise empezó a comer de manera elegante lo que había preparado. Tal parecía que nunca había existido una conversación dolorosa, pues su semblante se mostraba sereno y su voz nunca tembló.  



	2. La propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de las sorpresas que el viaje a la tierra le ha dado, Duo se encuentra de pronto con un dilema: aceptar la propuesta de Marquise mientras espera a que Heero aparezca, o seguir su búsqueda en solitario.
> 
> Y aunque las cosas parecen sencillas, no lo son. Empiezan los primeros problemas de una convivencia diaria con su antiguo enemigo.

  
Marquise observaba por momentos al sorprendido muchacho que llevaba a su lado.  
  
Parecía que el hecho de haber comentado ante sus insistentes preguntas, que sus obligaciones respondían a su papel de catedrático en un modesto colegio de Clervaux, lo había impactado al grado de dejarlo mudo.  
  
Sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho.  
  
Duo volteó otra vez con él, después de haber repasado una y otra vez las palabras del rubio, aun incrédulo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, tratando de visualizarlo parado frente a un salón repleto de inmaduros jovencitos, total y burdamente ignorado.  
  
-¿Es en serio? ¡No puedo creerme eso de que eres profesor de Historia y Ciencias Físicas de Bachillerato!  
  
-Te faltó una clase.  
  
-¡Como sea! No puedo creérmelo.  
  
-Por la expresión que llevas desde que te lo dije, imagino que no. –Una ligerísima sonrisa adornó sus labios delgados. No despegó su vista de la calle. –Pero piénsalo por un momento. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo alguien como yo?  
  
Duo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.  
  
La cerró, pensando en muchas cosas.  
  
La volvió a abrir y a cerrar intempestivamente, tratando de desenredar el lío que era su pensamiento en esos momentos, buscando algo inteligente qué decirle… sin éxito.  
  
Marquise vio cada uno de esos movimientos, y suspiró, hablando en un tono neutral. La sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios.  
  
-La verdad, Maxwell, yo tampoco lo se. Lo pensé durante meses, dándome cuenta que no cabía en ninguna parte. Hasta que vine aquí. Ha sido el único lugar en el que no he sido rechazado, en el que me brindaron una oportunidad para rehacer mi vida, a pesar de todo…  
  
Ambos guardaron un profundo silencio. Sin embargo, Duo se enfocó en esas últimas palabras que le dijera.  
  
Marquise no sólo había buscado su redención personal en lo que hacía. Había buscado con desesperación la vida que nunca había tenido. Una vida ordinaria entre jóvenes ordinarios, en ese pueblo ordinario.  
  
Sintió compasión al descubrir la enorme soledad que el rubio le estaba mostrando de su existencia errática, y de pronto, una fuerte simpatía lo hizo verlo de manera diferente.  
  
Ambos compartían sentimientos similares. Sin embargo, Duo había tenido suerte, pues él no se había quedado solo.  
  
Tenía a sus amigos, tenía a Hilde… y tal vez en poco, tendría a Heero.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
El colegio al que llegaron era un gran caserón del mismo tipo de arquitectura que los edificios de la ciudad. Pero con un enorme terreno rodeándolo, en donde se habían añadido algunos edificios un poco más modernos.  
  
El lugar poco tenía de ostentoso, pero cubría las necesidades de la población en cuanto a enseñanza y capacitación. Los jóvenes que vio llegar junto con ellos eran sencillos, al igual que los pocos profesores con los que se toparon.  
  
Marquise lo puso al tanto de la situación del colegio mientras se adentraban en el edificio principal por un enorme corredor. Se le veía sinceramente apenado por lo que decía.  
  
-… aunque no hay muchos estudiantes, somos pocos profesores, así que tenemos que cubrir diversas áreas para poder cumplir con lo básico de su enseñanza. Las guerras devastaron una enorme parte del planeta en ese aspecto. La mortalidad de la población adulta fue alarmante.  
  
-Si, lo imagino.  
  
El trenzado dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, encontrando a varias personas bastante mayores. Supuso que eran los maestros y profesores del colegio, aunque no imaginó que los que estaba viendo eran TODO el personal docente. Lo que si fue totalmente claro para él fue el hecho de que Marquise era el más joven de todos, tal vez con veinte años de diferencia. Toda una brecha generacional, aun entre el profesorado.  
  
Tres hombres de aspecto solemne, aunque sencillo, se distinguían de entre los demás adultos. El rubio fijó su vista en ellos, disponiéndose a abordarlos.  
  
-Espérame aquí. No tardo.  
  
Sin esperar alguna respuesta, dejó a Duo en medio del corredor, rodeado por una muchedumbre de adolescentes y jóvenes desmañanados.  
  
Zechs se dirigió al grupo de profesores e intercambió algunas palabras con ellos. Todo eso en una charla totalmente ininteligible para Duo. Después desapareció por algunos minutos en la que tenía toda la pinta de ser el salón de los profesores.  
  
Era definitivo. Tenía que dedicarse a aprender alemán, o francés, o tal vez el idioma que hablaban ahí si no quería quedar como un completo... iletrado en esas cuestiones.  
  
Zechs salió del salón y se le acercó nuevamente sin perder su expresión serena.  
  
-Bien Maxwell, tengo dos ofertas qué proponerte. La primera, que me acompañes a las clases en todo el tiempo que estaremos aquí, aunque todas son en el idioma natal, y creo que te aburrirías. La segunda, tal vez prefieras ir a echar un vistazo a las instalaciones del colegio. Tiene algunos lugares interesantes.  
  
Duo prefirió la segunda. Un rato de vagabundear por el edificio no le haría daño a nadie.  
  
-Iré por ahí. -Pero no terminó ese pensamiento. -Ah.... pero... ¿y si Heero...?  
  
-Ya había pensado en eso. -Marquise le entregó un teléfono móvil y le mostró otro idéntico. -Los utilizamos en caso de emergencias. Nos permitirá estar en contacto, en caso de que Yuy se presente. Ahora, debo irme o llegaré tarde.  
  
-¿De verdad me llamarás si Heero te encuentra?  
  
Marquise asintió con un gesto antes de dirigirse al salón en el que daría su primera clase del día.  
  
Minutos después, Duo se encontró solo en el corredor principal.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------

 

  
Dos horas más tarde, Marquise salió del edificio principal, buscándolo.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, pensó en ir por un café de la cooperativa escolar, ya que el de la sala de maestros ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que era un verdadero café.  
  
Sin proponérselo, encontró al americano en la cafetería.  
  
Duo estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, rodeado por un grupo de jovencitas que se habían acercado a él, creyendo que era un estudiante de intercambio. El rubio sonrió un poco al ver la cómica expresión desconcertada del americano, y se decidió a rescatarlo de ahí cuando algunas de las chicas empezaban a mostrarse un tanto más "amigables".  
  
-Veo que estás ocupado. -Su voz en un tono sarcástico hizo que Duo volteara con él, y que las chicas se pusieran relativamente en paz.  
  
-¡Zechs! -Duo se levantó de un salto y se le acercó, sonriéndoles con algo de nerviosismo a las muchachas. -Sácame de aquí....  
  
Marquise levantó una ceja por toda respuesta, viendo de manera alterna al grupo y al americano.  
  
-¿Estás huyendo?  
  
Eso hizo que Duo se sonrojara, al tiempo que cambiaba su actitud.  
  
-¿Huyendo? ¿Yo, Duo Maxwell, el Dios de la Muerte, huyendo de estas lindas señoritas? -Recargó las manos empuñadas en su propia cintura, con los brazos en jarras, mostrando un gesto de enfado ante eso. -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy cobarde!  
  
-De acuerdo. Pero si no estás huyendo, ¿por qué quieres irte? Eres demasiado popular con ellas, y aun no llevas un día aquí.  
  
-¡Es que no les entiendo! ¡No sé qué quieren!  
  
-Ah, es eso. -Marquise volteó con las chicas, y sonrió al ver que se hablaban bajito entre ellas, ahora viéndolos a ambos. -Bien, te traduciré un poco. Piensan que eres estudiante de intercambio y están apostando. Quieren ver cual de ellas será la agraciada ganadora de tu atención total, besos incluidos.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?  
  
-Así es. Y como veo que no estás en peligro de muerte y no creo que necesites mi ayuda con ellas, te dejo. Tengo que llegar a la siguiente clase.  
  
Duo bajó los brazos al ver que se daba la vuelta disponiéndose a salir de la cafetería.  
  
-¡Marquise, espera! -El rubio volteó nuevamente, sonriendo de manera divertida. -No te vayas. Ayúdame.  
  
-Maxwell, no creo que necesites ayuda para negarte.  
  
-¡Pero ya te dije que no les entiendo!  
  
-O.k. Yo les diré. -Marquise regresó hasta el grupo, ignorando los suspiros que su presencia arrancaba entre el grupo de muchachas y hablando en el lenguaje más común para ellas. Duo pudo ver cómo las muchachas se sorprendían primero, seguidamente mostraban un leve gesto de inconformidad o desilusión. Poco a poco, el grupo se fue dispersando, y varias de las muchachas se le acercaron nuevamente, pero sin intentar nada. Le dijeron algunas palabras raras, algunas le sonrieron con una expresión totalmente desconocida para el americano y finalmente se retiraron, dejándolo más desconcertado que nunca. Marquise volvió con él. -Bien, ya no te acosarán. Puedes estar tranquilo.  
  
-¿Qué les dijiste?  
  
-Que eres gay, y que eres mi pareja. No se te volverán a acercar.  
  
Duo se quedó como clavado al piso al escucharlo. Una molesta sensación en el estómago lo invadió al tiempo que su boca se abría de forma enorme. Por varios segundos no pudo decir palabra debido a la sorpresa, pero finalmente logró expresarse.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUE LES DIJISTE QUÉ?!!!  
  
-Sé que me escuchaste perfectamente. Ahora, Maxwell, te dejo. Voy tarde.  
  
Sin agregar más se dirigió al edificio principal, seguido de un muy furioso trenzado americano.  
  
-¡¡Marquise!! ¡¡Detente!! -Se paró frente a él cuando el rubio le hizo caso, cerca de la entrada al corredor principal. -¡¿Por qué les dijiste eso?!  
  
-Deja de gritarme. Tú me pediste ayuda, y yo sólo les dije una verdad. Era la mejor manera de quitártelas de encima.  
  
-¡¡Pero no tenías qué decirles eso!! ¡¡Además, no soy tu pareja!!  
  
Marquise se empezaba a impacientar. Su mirada se tornó demasiado seria cuando se inclinó un poco, quedando su rostro a la misma altura que el de Duo. Su voz también cambió de tono.  
  
-¡Sólo les dije UNA verdad! ¿O piensas negar ahora que eres gay? ¡Porque es demasiado obvio que tu búsqueda del Soldado Perfecto no es por una misión establecida!  
  
Por segunda ocasión, Duo no supo qué decirle. Enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras su pensamiento se debatía entre seguir gritándole o aceptar el hecho de verse descubierto. Dejó salir el aire que retenía en sus pulmones debido a la sorpresa, y bajó la vista, optando por lo segundo.  
  
-Bien, -Dijo el rubio al ver que no obtendría más negativas. -Ya que esta situación quedó aclarada, debo irme. Espero que no vuelvas a meterte en problemas.  
  
El americano asintió muy quedamente, cosa que tranquilizó a Marquise.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
No hubo más conversaciones ese día.  
  
Y Heero Yuy tampoco se presentó.  
  
A medio día regresaron al departamento en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones.  
  
Comieron de igual forma, en silencio, y Marquise se encerró en su habitación por el resto de la tarde.  
  
Sin embargo, al anochecer, el rubio salió de ahí, teniendo una actitud muy diferente a la que había adoptado desde el incidente en el colegio.  
  
Duo estaba en la estancia, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que encontrara en el mueble cercano a la chimenea. Se había deshecho la trenza, mostrando una apariencia ligeramente... etérea. Marquise lo observó por algunos segundos, dándose cuenta que el muchacho era bastante atractivo. A pesar de que su semblante permanecía serio.  
  
-Maxwell... -Éste sólo volteó, en silencio. Aun se veía algo de disgusto en su mirada. -Quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana. No debí actuar como lo hice.  
  
El americano sonrió al escucharlo, bajando el libro. Su mirada adoptó un matiz sarcástico.  
  
-No lo puedo creer. Esto es histórico. El Conde Relámpago se disculpa con el Dios de la Muerte.  
  
El rubio ignoró el comentario, mostrando su diplomacia.  
  
-Nunca pensé que la verdad te molestara de esa forma. No volveré a cometer errores como ese. -Con esas últimas palabras, se dispuso a regresar a la habitación, pero Duo lo detuvo.  
  
-Marquise, espera. -Su voz ya no tenía ese tono de burla de hacía unos momentos. Eso fue lo que lo hizo voltear nuevamente a donde estaba. -Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. No me percaté que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, por eso me sorprendí.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Esto no debería arruinar mis vacaciones. -Ambos se observaron al momento que Duo dejaba el libro y se levantaba del sillón, acercándosele un poco mientras su sonrisa afloraba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. -¿Tienes hambre? No quiero cocinar, y pensaba pedir una pizza. ¿Qué dices?  
  
Marquise sonrió levemente, asintiendo.  
  
-La pizza se escucha interesante. Acepto.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
En los siguientes tres días, la vida de Duo fue monótona y aburrida.  
  
Acompañaba a Marquise al colegio y trataba de distraerse en el lugar, pero se aburría como ostra. Y el rubio lo notaba.  
  
Así que buscó alguna forma en la que el americano pudiese aprovechar esos tiempos muertos. Aunque no fue él quien ideó la solución.  
  
Era casi la tercera hora de clases, cuando Duo recibió una llamada al teléfono celular que el rubio le había entregado. Eso lo tensó demasiado. Al grado de que por algunos segundos su cerebro se negó a responder la llamada. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz ligeramente alterada de Marquise.  
  
-¡Maxwell! ¿En dónde te habías metido? Necesito que vengas a la sala de maestros. YA.  
  
Un ligero balbuceo de Duo fue todo lo que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, antes del característico sonido de haber sido cortada la comunicación. Zechs se imaginó que se había desmayado de la impresión o algo parecido, así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Salía del salón de maestros cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba corriendo por el corredor principal. E imaginando de quién se trataba, se detuvo en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos para adoptar una actitud seria. Precisamente la misma con la que intimidaba a sus alumnos.  
  
Duo sin embargo, ni lo notó.  
  
Llegó desfallecido hasta ahí por haber corrido casi de un extremo a otro de los edificios.  
  
Al ver al rubio frente a él, se detuvo del muro más próximo, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la sala de maestros. Jadeaba como si estuviera evitando que el hígado se le escapase por el esfuerzo de correr.  
  
-Te tardaste. -Marquise no cambió su semblante serio, aunque internamente sonrió al ver el encendido tono rojo del rostro del americano, al momento que levantaba la cabeza para intentar reclamarle.  
  
-Es… estaba en… el gimnasio… –El mayor sólo levantó una ceja, único gesto que lo delataba sorprendido. Menos de tres minutos en recorrer los tres edificios y el terreno de la cafetería. Era un record. -¡¿En… en dónde está…?!  
  
-¿Quién?... Ah, Yuy. –Su semblante volvió a la posición inicial. –No ha venido. No te llamé por eso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAARGHHHH….!!!! ¡¡Mar…quise…!! –Duo se incorporó totalmente, mostrándose sumamente molesto por eso. -¡¡Dijiste que me llamarías si venía!!  
  
-Maxwell, te dije que usamos los teléfonos para emergencias, "y" que te llamaría si venía. No habrás pensado que sólo lo usaría para avisarte que él estaba aquí.  
  
-¡¡¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!!! –El americano dio una patada al suelo como protesta. Zechs ni siquiera se inmutó.  
  
-Deja de hacer escándalos. Se presentó una emergencia y por eso te hablé. Ven conmigo.  
  
Ambos entraron al salón, atravesándolo hasta alcanzar otra puerta que llevaba a un salón más grande, con una mesa al centro y sillas alrededor de la misma. En una de las orillas del lugar, Duo pudo ver a varios profesores en una especie de tumulto, alrededor de uno más, un hombre que parecía tener alrededor de treinta y cinco años, sentado en una silla.  
  
-Dime, Maxwell. –Interrogó Zechs mientras se dirigían al grupo. -¿Qué tan bueno eres para el básquet ball?  
  
Duo sonrió con la pregunta, y sin poderlo evitar, dejó salir su personalidad.  
  
-¡Ah, soy muy bueno! Todo un as, podríamos decir. –Marquise volteó de soslayo hacia él sin dejar de caminar, dándole un breve repaso. -¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque podrías ser la persona indicada. –Se detuvieron a varios pasos del grupo, viendo que una mujer menuda y bastante activa iba y venía cerca del hombre que estaba en la silla. Un alumno entró apresuradamente en el lugar, llevando una bolsa con hielo. –Mira, él es Gustav Kutter. Además de ser profesor de Lenguas Extranjeras es el entrenador de básquet. Pero al parecer dejará de serlo por algunas semanas.  
  
Duo alcanzó a ver el pié derecho del hombre, el cual estaba visiblemente hinchado y amoratado. No pudo evitar un leve silbido de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Vaya torcedura!  
  
-Me temo que no es una torcedura. Lo revisé y todo indica que hay fractura del ligamento. Espero equivocarme.  
  
Por varios segundos, Duo permaneció callado, viendo cómo atendían al hombre tumbado en la silla. Sin embargo, cuando su cerebro calibró toda la información, llegando al punto en el que Marquise le dijera que él podría ser la persona indicada, dio un respingo e inició una tardía discusión con el rubio.  
  
-¡Ah, no! ¡Si estás pensando que voy a ser el entrenador de estos mocosos insufribles, te equivocas!  
  
-Maxwell…  
  
-¡¡No y no!! –Duo se cruzó de brazos, volviéndose a mostrar enfadado. De pronto se percató que todos en la sala habían guardado silencio ante su desplante, y lo veían con algo de curiosidad. Zechs Marquise se había cubierto los ojos con una mano, tratando de mantenerse en actitud paciente hacia él. –Eh… este…  
  
Al oírlo, el rubio bajó el brazo y lo encaró.  
  
-Si ya dejaste de hacer berrinche, escúchame con atención. Te expliqué la situación en la que nos encontramos como maestros, y este pequeño inconveniente nos afecta a todos. –El americano se sonrojó al ver que algunos de los docentes lo veían de manera insistente. Asintió con un gesto, tratando de no alterarse otra vez. –Estoy previendo que la incapacidad del profesor Kutter podría llevarse de quince a veintiún días. No tenemos ninguna seguridad de que Heero Yuy aparezca por aquí antes de que termine ese tiempo, pero lo que quiero proponerte es que seas un entrenador sustituto. Sé que te aburres demasiado al estar todo el tiempo a la espera, y esto puede ser un aliciente para ti.  
  
-Oye, pero…  
  
-Déjame terminar. –Marquise volteó con el hombre de la silla, viendo cómo envolvían el pie lastimado en una toalla repleta de hielos. –No es una obra caritativa, Maxwell. Se te pagaría ese tiempo, además de que tendrías todo el apoyo que requieras. Por otro lado, tienes todo el fin de semana para iniciar con los preparativos de las clases.  
  
Duo lo pensó por algunos segundos.  
  
Era una buena oferta, una buena oportunidad para distraerse y mantenerse en forma, además de que no dejaría que Heero encontrara sólo a Marquise. Aunque…  
  
-Hay varios inconvenientes. –Dijo finalmente, clavando sus ojos violeta en los del mayor. –Primero, como tú mismo dijiste, no sabemos si Heero se presentará hoy, mañana, o tal vez en un año. En cuanto eso ocurra yo tendré que dejar todo. Segundo, no entiendo ni jota del idioma que hablan aquí.  
  
-No tendrías problemas por el idioma.  
  
-¿No? Pero no hablan inglés.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que no?  
  
El americano lo observó con algo de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué…? ¡Pero… lo de la cafetería…!  
  
-Una de las materias obligatorias en todo el tiempo de estudio, desde la educación básica hasta la universidad, es el inglés. Ellos lo hablan casi perfectamente, así que deja de preocuparte. –Un nuevo rubor hizo presa de él al ver que Marquise sonreía divertido con su expresión mientras le explicaba, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el grupo de profesores. -Ah, y no son mocosos insufribles, Maxwell. Son jóvenes, y les agrada divertirse.

  
\----------------------------------------------

 

  
No hubo que pensarlo mucho.  
  
Duo aceptó.  
  
Después de todo no le caería nada mal el recibir un sueldo mientras estuviera en la Tierra. Así no sería dependiente de nadie, ni siquiera de su improvisado anfitrión.  
  
Ese mismo día Zechs lo presentó a todo el personal docente y al director del colegio. Sería entonces un maestro sustituto en Lenguas Extranjeras, ya que precisamente lo que impartían en ese colegio era el inglés y Básquet ball.  
  
Marquise lo ayudó a llenar algunos papeles como requisito para ser docente, agilizando el movimiento. Lo último que quedaba por hacer era ir a recoger el uniforme deportivo de la institución, para no ocasionar disturbios con la disciplina.  
  
Duo fue solo a dirección con un recado escrito por el rubio, y batalló junto con la encargada del lugar para encontrar un uniforme que fuera de su complexión. Todos los que eran para los profesores le quedaban enormes, así que tuvieron que hacer una excepción y conformarse con usar un uniforme escolar, combinado con un saco del uniforme para docentes.  
  
Ligeramente malhumorado por ese inconveniente, se encontró con Marquise a la salida del edificio.  
  
-¿Ocurrió algo malo?  
  
Duo se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y volteó a verlo ceñudo.  
  
-¡No, para nada! Eso si no contamos que perdí todo ese tiempo probándome pantalones que me nadaban.  
  
Marquise suprimió la sonrisa que intentaba dibujarse en su rostro.  
  
-¿Pero se resolvió el problema?  
  
-Mmmm, pues sí… creo…  
  
-Bueno. Hagamos algo diferente. –Zechs enfiló hacia la autopista. –Como sé que no trajiste equipaje, iremos a que compres un vestuario decente. Un profesor no puede dar una imagen de fachas y desparpajo…  
  
-¡¡OYE!!  
  
-… y tampoco parecer retrato por más de una semana. –Corrigió el rubio.  
  
-Si, de acuerdo. –Dijo el trenzado con incrementado mal humor. –Ya qué…

  
\---------------------------------------------

 

  
Duo dormitó parte del trayecto hacia Luxemburgo, en parte por no estar acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. Se sentía agotado por todos los inconvenientes sufridos hasta ese momento.  
  
Mientras dormía, Zechs lo veía fugazmente, recordando también la imagen etérea del americano con el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, repasando esos momentos de la tarde en que compartieran la pizza. Era la primera vez que lo hacían sin tensiones de ninguna especie, bromeando y hablando un poco más en tono personal. Tuvo que reconocer que el joven frente a él había despertado una breve inquietud en sus sentidos.  
  
Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que el rubio tuvo que sacudir de su cabeza pensamientos que consideró descabellados. Duo Maxwell había acudido a él buscando a Heero Yuy, y no tenía derecho a interponerse entre ellos.  
  
Poco antes de entrar a la ciudad decidió despertarlo. Debían planear bien el itinerario en cuanto a llegar a las tiendas departamentales para las compras que harían. Además de ver en dónde se detendrían a comer. Aunque no había mucha prisa. Era viernes, y al siguiente día se celebraba en Clervaux una de las fiestas locales, así que se había cancelado la clase que le correspondía impartir.  
  
-Maxwell... -No hubo respuesta a la primera. -Duo Maxwell, despierta.  
  
Duo se movió un poco, y parpadeó, medio desubicado. Tardó cerca de dos minutos para despertar, y al enderezarse, hizo gala de su elástica y delgada complexión, estirándose en el asiento a sus anchas mientras daba lugar a un enorme bostezo. Al parecer, dormir ese tiempo le había quitado el mal humor, pues sus ojos mostraban una mirada sonriente.  
  
-Estamos por llegar, Maxwell.  
  
-¡Ah, por fin! Ya me estaba cansando de la carretera.  
  
El rubio protestó al escucharlo.  
  
-¿Por qué habrías de ser tú quien se canse de la carretera? ¡Soy yo el que conduce!  
  
-Pues precisamente por eso, porque yo no estoy haciendo nada.  
  
Silencio ante ese comentario.  
  
Al siguiente instante, Marquise rió sin poder evitarlo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
-Maxwell, eres todo un caso.  
  
El americano sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿Verdad que si? Yo ya me había dado cuenta.  
  
-O.k. o.k. Dejemos los comentarios narcisistas para otra ocasión. Llegaremos en cinco minutos al centro de la ciudad, así que ¿Qué haremos primero?  
  
-¿Qué te parece si comemos? -La voz de Duo lo hizo voltear a un lado de la calle cuando éste le señaló un pequeño y acogedor café. -Ese lugar se ve bien.  
  
Marquise asintió, buscando dónde estacionar el auto.  
  
Minutos después, entre bromas del americano y anécdotas escolares, ambos compartieron de forma muy amigable una comida ligera.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

 

  
No hicieron muchas escalas. Llegaron a un pequeño pero exclusivo almacén, y por espacio de dos horas se dedicaron a la tarea de elegir el atuendo adecuado.  
  
Marquise esperaba que saliera de uno de los probadores, después de discutir acerca de un corte bastante moderno, pero de colores alarmantemente llamativos.  
  
'Sé casual, sencillo' le había recomendado. Pero como lo había demostrado todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, Duo intentaba ser autosuficiente, diciendo que decidiría el vestuario por sí mismo. Aunque después de esa rabieta, había tomado el color que Zechs le había sugerido, creyendo que no lo había visto hacerlo.  
  
Se distrajo volteando a ver a una joven pareja cerca de donde estaba.  
  
La muchacha le pasaba algunas prendas a su acompañante, ambos riendo mientras ella ponía sobre el pecho de él camisas de colores claros, decidiendo si le iban o no. Finalmente, ambos se besaron. El rubio dejó de verlos, suprimiendo el nostálgico sentimiento que lo embargaba.  
  
-Marquise... -Volteó hacia el vestidor al escuchar la voz de Duo. Repentinamente, lo vivido hacía unos momentos desapareció al contemplar al americano enfundado en uno de los conjuntos elegidos. Se veía elegante, distinto, aunque el color seguía siendo algo sombrío. -¿Qué te parece?  
  
Involuntariamente, una de las finas cejas del rubio se elevó.  
  
-E-es... genial... si, te queda. -Carraspeó un poco, dándose cuenta que había titubeado porque estaba perdido en esa imagen. -Ah... pero creo que podrías combinarla con alguna de las camisas de color claro. Resaltarías tu personalidad de ese modo.  
  
El trenzado sonrió para sus adentros al descubrir que Marquise no despegaba la vista de él. De una forma totalmente distinta a como lo había hecho los primeros días. Se dio cuenta que había provocado algo en ese ángel caído, y saberse observado (¿y admirado?) por él le hacía sentir muuuy bien.  
  
-Mmmmsip, creo que tomaré eso en cuenta. Bien, voy a probarme el otro. No tardo.  
  
Y alegremente desapareció de su vista, detrás de la puerta que llevaba a los vestidores.  
  
Zechs dejó escapar el aire que retenía, percatándose de eso. Sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose a sí mismo que estaba comportándose como un adolescente.  
  
Estaba permitiendo que sus sentidos le ganaran terreno, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. No, porque a final de cuentas, el americano terminaría yéndose también.  
  
Sin embargo, a la siguiente vez que Duo salió para 'pedir su opinión', volvió a quedarse sin aliento. Porque esta vez, aparte de la arrolladora imagen que el corte realzaba en él, su sonrisa era distinta, y sus ojos... daba la impresión de que sus enormes y expresivos ojos violetas brillaban... para él...  
  
\-------------------------------------

 

  
Dos trajes, cinco camisas, algo de ropa interior y tres pantalones después, ambos salían del establecimiento.  
  
Zechs bastante impactado, pero resistiéndose a tomar cualquier acción de su propio deseo al ver a Duo de una manera distinta.  
  
Pensó en mantener una prudente distancia entre ellos, así que debía empezar desde ese momento.  
  
Guardaron las cosas en la cajuela del auto, dispuestos a regresar a Clervaux, cuando el trenzado decidió proponer algo más.  
  
-Hey, Marquise. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos esta noche aquí?  
  
El rubio lo observó por algunos segundos mientras abría la portezuela de su lado.  
  
-¿Quedarnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
Entró al auto y abrió la puerta del otro lado. Duo entró rápidamente, antes de que la idea se le escapara.  
  
-Es que ha sido una semana aburrida, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones... -Se sonrojó un poco cuando Zechs lo miró de soslayo con duda. -B-bueno, pensaba en quedarnos y visitar alguno de los bares de aquí. Porque en la ciudad donde vives no he visto ninguno.  
  
-No hay ninguno. No como imagino que te gustaría ver.  
  
-Ah... uh... bueno, ese no es el punto. -Volvió a sonreír con expresión angelical, haciendo que el rubio dudara de su propio autocontrol. -¿Podemos ir? Será sólo por esta vez, en serio. ¿Podemos, podemos?  
  
Marquise carraspeó disimuladamente. Volteó hacia la calle, tratando de no hacer evidente el rubor que teñía sus mejillas, y pensó frenético cómo negarse.  
  
Aunque su mente en esos momentos estaba hecha un lío, Zechs encontró la mejor excusa que hubiera podido idear.  
  
-Maxwell, escucha. Tu idea es buena, pero debo recordarte que estás conmigo porque viniste a esperar a Yuy. ¿Si se presenta hoy? ¿O tal vez mañana? Va a ocurrir lo mismo que la vez anterior. No vas a poder encontrarte con él, y tendrás que esperar quién sabe cuánto tiempo más hasta que vuelva a aparecer. Eso no me parece justo.  
  
Heero Yuy...  
  
_'Casi'_  se había olvidado de él.  
  
-Si... -Aceptó débilmente, dándose cuenta que no había sentido mucha emoción al recordar a Heero. -Tienes razón. No debemos estar tanto tiempo fuera del departamento. Vámonos.  
  
El rubio volteó nuevamente hacia él, sintiéndose algo culpable por el desánimo del americano.  
  
-Maxwell, mira. No ha sido mi intención hacer que te incomodaras...  
  
Duo volteó también con él, cambiando su mirada desalentada por otra más tranquila.  
  
-No ha sido por ti, no te sientas mal. Mira, vayamos a tomar algo, si quieres será solo una taza de café, y volvemos antes del anochecer. -Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma sincera.  
  
Devolviendo la sonrisa, Marquise asintió.  
  
Sin embargo, al regresar a Clervaux Duo había ideado una agenda repleta para no aburrirse, y planeaba llevarla a cabo.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

  
El día siguiente, sábado, Duo se levantó temprano. Se vistió con la ropa deportiva que le dieran en el colegio y esperó que Zechs saliera de la habitación.  
  
Siendo un ex militar, sabía que su costumbre era levantarse al amanecer, cuando muy tarde. Así que se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de café.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Marquise apareció, aun en pijama y con una enorme, cálida y elegante bata de color vino sobre sus hombros. Al parecer, acababa de despertarse debido al aroma de la bebida. Tenía la rubia melena desordenada y sus ojos levemente hinchados.  
  
Duo lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, sentado a la mesa mientras sostenía una taza. Zechs pasó de largo hacia la cocina, dispuesto a tomar también un poco de café.  
  
-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! -Recibió un leve gruñido por respuesta. -Jejeje. Espero no haberte despertado.  
  
Después de servir una taza y darle el primer trago, por fin pudo responderle.  
  
-Los sábados acostumbro levantarme un poco más tarde. -Se acercó también a la mesa y tomó su lugar en ella, dando un enorme trago a la amarga bebida. -¿Puedo saber qué te motivó para levantarte a esta hora del día?  
  
-Bueno, es que ayer cuando llegamos, estuve preparándome para iniciar con las clases el lunes, y siento que estoy algo 'entumido'. Tengo algún tiempo que no juego.  
  
-Entumecido. -Zechs bajó la taza antes de poder darle otro trago, corrigiéndolo. Sin embargo, había una doble connotación en ello. -Eso significa...  
  
-Sugiero que vayamos a practicar un poco de básquet. Algunos encestes, para afinar mi puntería. ¿Qué dices?  
  
-Déjame despertar bien. Entonces responderé a tu pregunta.  
  
Duo rió de buena gana, y asintió con la cabeza, llevando la taza a sus labios.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban la bebida, volteando hacia la ventana y admirando la manera en que el horizonte se teñía de colores al tiempo que el sol aparecía detrás de Las Ardenas.  
  
De pronto, Duo volteó con él y clavó su mirada violeta en la aun adormilada de Zechs.  
  
-¿Crees que venga hoy?  
  
El rubio parpadeó varias veces, hasta que supo de qué hablaba.  
  
-Eh... no lo sé.  
  
-Yo no. -Se levantó de la silla, recogiendo la taza y la cucharilla que usara. -Casi ha pasado una semana y ni siquiera ha intentado comunicarse contigo. No creo que venga. Debe estar al otro lado del planeta. Así que dejemos de preocuparnos de él por este día y salgamos.  
  
Zechs lo observaba atentamente. Su adormilamiento había desaparecido al escucharlo.  
  
Eso significaba que todos sus esfuerzos por poner distancia entre ellos debían incrementarse.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
Duo dejó la taza otra vez en la mesa y colocó los brazos en jarras, con las manos empuñadas en su cintura. Sin embargo, no se veía enfadado.  
  
-Zechs Marquise, ¿osas decir que el Dios de la Muerte no sabe lo que hace? -Le sonrió ampliamente, mientras volvía por la taza y la cucharilla. -¡Claro que estoy seguro! De otra forma aun estaría en el sillón.  
  
Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de la mirada ahora sorprendida de Marquise.  
  
La ropa deportiva constaba no sólo de un 'pants'. También le habían entregado un pantaloncillo corto, y había sido este el que eligiera para vestir ese día, llamando la atención inmediata del mayor.  
  
Zechs intentó ser discreto al recorrer con la vista las piernas del trenzado, admirando la bella perfección de sus formas, la musculatura armoniosa, su firme piel blanca y tersa, y en todo el conjunto, la curiosa y llamativa combinación de fuerza y gracilidad. Y sin poderlo evitar, reconoció que el americano empezaba a despertar deseo en él.  
  
-¡Marquise, deja de verme las piernas!  
  
Zechs se sobresaltó al escuchar su reproche.  
  
Sonrojado y sonriente, levantó la vista encontrando que el americano volteaba hacia él mientras lavaba su taza. Tenía un ligero mohín de disgusto, pero una curiosa sonrisa se mezclaba en él.  
  
El rubio intentó disculparse de la mejor manera.  
  
-Lo siento, soy hedonista. No puedo dejar de admirar algo bello. Tienes buenas piernas...  
  
Duo se sonrojó.  
  
Y el resultado de ese pequeño desliz fue un golpe de esponja arrojado con perfecta puntería hacia la cabeza de Zechs Marquise.

  
\----------------------------------------

 

  
El fin de semana pasó extraordinariamente rápido para ambos.  
  
Después de ir a las canchas del colegio y practicar un poco, regresaron al departamento y desayunaron opíparamente.  
  
Enseguida, Marquise propuso una visita a El Castillo, en donde Duo salió regañado por el personal de seguridad cuando hizo un tremendo escándalo mientras admiraba la exposición de castillos miniatura de arcilla. Prácticamente, Zechs lo tuvo que arrastrar fuera del lugar para tranquilizarlo por la 'injusta' reprimenda que una mujer de la administración del lugar le propinara.  
  
Estuvieron en la fiesta local, recorriendo las calles de Clervaux junto con algunos de los alumnos que encontraran por ahí, conviviendo con ellos también.  
  
Incluso el rubio aceptó comer algunas de las golosinas que el americano le compartía. Por primera vez desde que llegara a la ciudad, lo hacía.  
  
Continuaron con planes e improvisaciones tanto el sábado como el domingo. Y se rieron demasiado en todo ese tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo, Marquise empezó a sentir que vivía un enorme conflicto, traducido en insomnio.  
  
Valoró durante gran parte de la madrugada del lunes esa convivencia tan curiosa con Duo. Pocas veces en su vida había reído como lo había hecho ese fin de semana.  
  
Incluso más que los días que estuviera con...  
  
Se tapó la cara con ambas manos al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo demasiadas comparaciones.  
  
No era justo.  
  
No lo era.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Le costó algo de trabajo despertar a la hora que debía hacerlo. Todo por ese insomnio...  
  
Por ello consideró una enorme bendición el que Duo lo esperara ya con un desayuno ligero preparado, y bastante café para ayudarse a despertar bien.  
  
Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, y a los pocos minutos que saliera de su habitación ya listo, ambos se dirigían al colegio.  
  
Duo llevaba una agenda que había comprado el sábado, e iba haciendo algunas anotaciones para tener todo en orden.  
  
-...Se supone que la primera clase de idiomas es a las ocho, en el grupo de medios.  
  
-¿Trajiste el material que te indicó Kutter?  
  
-Si, además de la ropa de deportes. -Duo sonrió al imaginarse de entrenador de los muchachos de último grado. Casi de su edad. -Los voy a apalear.  
  
-Maxwell...  
  
-Duo… -Ambos voltearon a verse por un momento. -¿Por qué no me dices por mi nombre? A veces cansa que te digan sólo por el apellido. ¿No?  
  
Zechs asintió con un gesto, pensando en ello mientras volvía su vista a la calle.  
  
Al inicio de la carrera militar había resentido demasiado que todos le llamaran por su apellido. Sólo "cadete" o "soldado" Marquise, en tono frío e impersonal, haciéndolo sentirse insignificante entre tantos jóvenes que compartían su suerte.  
  
Sin embargo, había sido precisamente Treize quien lo rescatara de la soledad y la despersonalización en la que se había hundido, cuando el mayor tomara la iniciativa de ser instructor de esa generación, pidiendo su reubicación al saber en qué lugar estaría, aun con todas las obligaciones que tenía en su carrera, aun con esa enorme carga que se había autoimpuesto para alcanzar metas demasiado ambiciosas incluso para un idealista como él, y lo había hecho para no dejarlo a su suerte…  
  
La voz del americano lo regresó a su realidad. Estaban por llegar.  
  
-... pienso que nunca han visto cómo se juega el verdadero básquet ball. Tendrán una buena cátedra el día de hoy.  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-¿Sólo me vas a decir 'ajá'? ¡Mira si eres efusivo, Zechs!  
  
-Sabes que me distingo por ello, Duo.

  
\---------------------------------------------

 

  
Las primeras horas transcurrieron sin contratiempos.  
  
Duo se las ingenió con los grupos a los que instruía, saliendo bien librado en ese primer día como maestro sustituto. Aunque pudo darse cuenta que muchas de las jovencitas suspiraban continuamente, y eso les hacía estar distraídas.  
  
Bueno, esos eran algunos de los contratiempos del oficio.  
  
Se encontró con Zechs en la sala de maestros, justo junto a una cafetera.  
  
-Hey, ¿Qué tal te fue?  
  
-Bastante bien. -Se acercó al mueble, buscando uno de los vasos desechables y se sirvió un poco de café. Zechs sonrió, adivinando lo que iba a ocurrir. -No he tenido ningún problema. Se han portado bastante bien conmigo.  
  
El rubio se volteó hacia él justo en el momento en que daba un trago al café. Rió quedamente al ver la expresión del americano, y cuando se dirigía a un pequeño fregador que había ahí para tirar el resto del líquido mientras escupía lo poco que quedaba en su boca.  
  
-¡¡Puaff!! ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! ¡¿Agua de calcetín?!  
  
-Te diría que café, pero la verdad...  
  
-¡Es la cosa más asquerosa que he probado! ¡Y mira que he comido cosas asquerosas!  
  
Marquise rió, al igual que otros maestros y el mismo Duo. Se levantó de la silla y recogió sus cosas.  
  
-Podríamos ir a la cafetería. El café de la cooperativa si es real.  
  
-¡Oh, si, por favor! -Duo se fue detrás del mayor, limpiándose los restos del líquido de sus labios. -Muero por algo caliente. Tengo la primera práctica en media hora, así que no podré comer hasta que salgamos de aquí.  
  
-Hablando de eso, debemos hacer una escala al centro comercial antes de ir al departamento. Es día de compras.  
  
-¡Ah, perfecto! -Asintió el americano, emocionado. -Así podremos reorganizar tu despensa. ¡Mira que no tener papas fritas ni golosinas de ningún tipo! Un Shinigami necesita de eso para sobrevivir. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?  
  
Marquise sólo suspiró, levemente resignado. -¡Dios mío...!


	3. Una dolorosa confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más confrontaciones, no sólo de Duo hacia Zechs, o viceversa.
> 
> Ambos tienen qué pelear con sus propios demonios, y eso sólo los destroza aún más. 
> 
> Hasta que la situación es insoportable y el muro sentimental que ambos han levantado se desmorona ante ellos.

Una mirada severa e intimidante se paseaba por la silenciosa aula repleta de alumnos que, inclinados sobre su pupitre, intentaban resolver con bastante esfuerzo cada una de las premisas del examen de física que el profesor había ideado especialmente para ellos.  
  
Zechs se levantó del escritorio al escuchar el silbato que Duo usaba en sus entrenamientos.  
  
Era el segundo día que Duo suplía al profesor Kutter, y todo parecía ir a la perfección. No había quejas en cuanto a su desempeño como suplente de Lenguas Extranjeras por parte de los alumnos, menos aun de las alumnas, a las cuales Zechs había pillado en comentarios halagadores para el trenzado, dichos entre suspiros y ojos entornados, y con respiraciones entrecortadas cuando hablaban de él como entrenador en la hora que practicaban básquet ball.  
  
A pesar de que todo parecía estar en calma, Zechs aun tenía sus inquietudes.  
  
Porque era ya una semana que compartían el departamento, el lugar de trabajo, y en ocasiones, parte de sus vidas personales cuando se dedicaban a pasar las tardes charlando. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban de convivencia había descubierto que la personalidad del americano era sumamente hiperactiva, y eso, sumado a la edad que llevaba encima, lo ponían aun en la condición de inmaduro y problemático en potencia.  
  
Había hablado con el director advirtiéndole de esto, pero el hombre se lo había tomado muy a la ligera, pues como había descubierto el rubio, Duo era del total agrado del director. Especialmente por la popularidad que gozaba entre los grupos de los más jóvenes del plantel.   
  
Lo veían como un héroe al reconocerlo como uno de los ex pilotos de los Gundam.   
  
No como a él, que en vez de recordarlo de esa forma, lo veían como el severo y estirado profesor Marquise.  
  
Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo distinto. Porque su preocupación en el área de la escuela era mínima si la comparaba con la que vivía en el aspecto personal.  
  
A pesar de que trataba de mantenerse alejado en el plano emocional, el hacerle caso siquiera al americano en una charla trivial, sus sentimientos y emociones lo traicionaban, arrancándole leves sensaciones de ansiedad cuando Duo le sonreía en esa forma tan sensualmente característica de la que hacía gala.  
  
Esa mañana en especial, se había despertado con varias preguntas que hasta el momento no había podido quitarse de la cabeza.  
  
¿Por qué Yuy lo había alejado de su lado? ¿Por qué renunciar a esa endemoniadamente atractiva criatura, sólo para asegurarse de que su hermana estaría bien? ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de él?  
  
Sin embargo, la duda que lo carcomía en realidad no tenía nada que ver con Yuy, sino con Duo. Absoluta y totalmente con él. No sabía el por qué de ese encarecido comportamiento del trenzado, de forma en ocasiones melosa, bastante informal y divertida, pero con la evidentísima doble intención de coquetear.  
  
Porque así era.  
  
Duo Maxwell le estaba coqueteando sin inhibiciones de ninguna especie.  
  
Y lo peor del caso, él empezaba a caer bajo la influencia de sus continuos acercamientos. No lo podía evitar, por más que se esforzara.  
  
Se detuvo de manera distraída frente a la ventana, la cual tenía una magnífica vista hacia las canchas y el terreno que se ocupaba para enfrentamientos deportivos, ya que el aula estaba en el segundo piso del edificio central, justo en medio de todo el complejo educativo.  
  
Pudo ver a Duo con el balón bajo el brazo izquierdo, hablando con un alumno de uno de los grupos de último nivel. Ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, pero el americano se veía ligeramente más frágil que el otro joven.  
  
Zechs aguzó la vista al ver algunos movimientos inusuales entre ellos. Parecían discutir, ya que el alumno manoteaba en forma airada, mientras Duo sólo asentía con la cabeza. Y “algo”, una especie de presentimiento, lo hizo permanecer alerta a esa escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
El alumno se acercó aun más al americano y de un manotazo le tiró el balón. Duo lo empujó entonces con fuerza… y la trifulca no se hizo esperar.  
  
-¡Pero qué…!  
  
Sin pensarlo, Marquise salió del salón y echó a correr por el pasillo con toda la intención de llegar hasta las canchas antes de que la pelea tuviera consecuencias graves.  
  
Y ese movimiento fue aprovechado por sus alumnos, quienes después de reponerse del sobresalto cuando lo escucharon y vieron irse precipitadamente, sin explicaciones, se dedicaron a “intercambiar” conocimientos entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que “consultaban” sus libretas para solucionar el examen.  
  
Zechs llegó a la cancha, encontrándose con una escena entre graciosa y preocupante.  
  
A pesar de verse en desventaja, Duo tenía controlada la situación. El rijoso alumno estaba totalmente tirado en el suelo, detenido por el peso del profesor sustituto, el cual permanecía sentado sobre el muchacho, con los brazos cruzados mientras hablaba al grupo restante.  
  
Y todos los jóvenes lo vitoreaban de manera ruidosa.  
  
Zechs llegó hasta él y lo levantó bruscamente, sujetándolo por un brazo mientras lo jaloneaba, bastante molesto.  
  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Maxwell?! –Lo soltó y ayudó al otro muchacho a levantarse.  
  
-¡Estaba evitando una pelea!  
  
Zechs volteó hacia el grupo, hablando enérgicamente en su idioma. Los muchachos asintieron algo asustados por ver a Marquise enfurecido. Se veía que ya le conocían ese carácter poco amigable.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron retirando, volteando a ver a Duo con muestras de simpatía por parte de la mayoría de alumnos. El muchacho con el que el americano tuviera el problema intentó irse, pero el mayor lo impidió.  
  
-¡Kirchberg, quédate! Vamos a arreglar esto de forma correcta.  
  
-¡Pero Zechs…! –Intentó protestar Duo. Zechs sólo volteó a verlo con esa intimidante expresión que usaba mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil y buscaba el número de la dirección escolar. -¡El me insultó y me golpeó! ¡Yo sólo traté de evitar que continuara agrediéndome!  
  
Hasta ese momento, Marquise descubrió una mancha rojiza con matices violáceos en la mejilla izquierda de Duo. El otro joven no tenía nada, sólo un poco de tierra y polvo en la ropa y la cara.  
  
Eso bastó para que le diera el beneficio de la duda al trenzado. Guardó el aparato otra vez y volteó a ver al muchacho. Éste bajó un poco la vista, pero no dejó su gesto iracundo.  
  
-Bien, es evidente que así ocurrió, pero ahora quiero saber cada detalle de este vergonzoso asunto. –Sentenció en inglés, permitiendo que Duo se enterara de lo que hablaría con el alumno. Su mirada no había cambiado. –Espero que tu explicación sea lo más sensata posible.  
  
El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. Finalmente resopló con visible molestia y levantó la vista hacia Zechs.  
  
-¡Profesor, le estaba reclamando a este tipo…!  
  
Duo pudo ver que el alumno palidecía cuando Zechs se inclinaba hacia él, estrechando sus ojos, haciendo su expresión aun más intimidante.  
  
-Te recuerdo que  _“este tipo”_  es el profesor Maxwell. No lo llamarás de ninguna otra forma. Continúa.  
  
Con un hilo de voz, el aludido siguió hablando en un atropellado inglés. Duo los observaba, intentando no reírse de la situación.  
  
-S-s-si… si… Lo q-que pasó… fue que est… -miró furtivamente a Duo, conteniéndose de llamarlo en forma despectiva. -…el “profesor” estaba coqueteando con mi novia…  
  
Duo se cruzó de brazos, esta vez con una leve sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Esperaba que Zechs respondiera de la misma manera como lo hiciera días atrás, con el grupo de jovencitas de la cafetería. Zechs sólo le dirigió una rápida mirada al ver la débil justificación del alumno mientras se levantaba ante él, cuan alto era. Sus sentidos habían capturado esa última frase con inusitada atención.  
  
Poniéndose en una actitud solemne, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió de forma enigmática al asustado alumno.  
  
-Eso es imposible. El profesor Maxwell no se interesaría por tu novia, ni por ninguna de las jovencitas de esta institución. –Al ver la mirada de duda del muchacho, continuó. –No lo haría, porque eso lo pondría en graves problemas con su pareja, además de que no son sus preferencias.  
  
-Ah… eh….  
  
-Si, así es. Y mejor que sepas también que si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima, no te trataré con la misma amabilidad que ahora lo hago. ¿Entendido? Sabes que un reporte en tu expediente sería perjudicial para tu trámite universitario.  
  
Dúo casi se carcajeó al ver que el muchacho abría la boca en una sorprendida y aterrada mueca mientras asentía con movimientos torpes.  
  
-Bien, ahora que las cosas quedaron aclaradas, retírate. Tienes un castigo en mi clase por este incidente. Preséntate a la salida en la sala de maestros. Te daré un trabajo extra.  
  
-S-si, señor…  
  
No esperó que se lo repitiera. Prácticamente huyó del lugar.   
  
Al quedar solos, Zechs volteó con Duo, y la sonrisa de éste último se borró al notar la extrema seriedad con la que el rubio lo veía.  
  
-Esta es la segunda vez que te saco de problemas…  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Me las estaba arreglando bastante bien antes de que llegaras.  
  
-¿Bastante bien? –Marquise se le acercó sin quitar su fija mirada celeste de la del americano. -¿Sabes qué habría ocurrido si el director te hubiese visto haciendo eso? ¿Sabes lo que podría suceder si Kirchberg decide llevar esto a la Junta de Padres?  
  
-¡Zechs, ese chiquillo me atacó! ¡No puedo creer que a pesar de lo evidente, me reclames a mí!  
  
-Duo, evité que ese alumno decidiera tomar mayores represalias en tu contra. Evité que alguno de los demás profesores tergiversara los hechos, y te evité un enorme problema…  
  
Duo se molestó al escucharlo. Bajó los brazos a sus costados y cerró los puños en un inconsciente movimiento.  
  
-¡Yo no te pedí ayuda, Marquise! ¡El fue quien se puso necio y por más que intenté razonar con él no me hizo caso! ¡No es mi culpa que esos niños estén paranoicos!  
  
-¡Paranoico o no, no tenías derecho a tratarlo de esa forma!  
  
-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Dejarlo que me moliera a golpes?!  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Siempre hay otras formas de apaciguarlos!  
  
Duo sonrió con ironía, flexionando los brazos para recargar las manos sobre su cadera, en un gesto confrontativo.  
  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuales?  
  
-¡No lo sé! ¡Podrías haber dialogado de forma más inteligente con él!  
  
-¡Oh, si! ¡De la misma forma como tú lo haces: intimidando o mintiendo! ¡Vaya formas de diálogo inteligente!  
  
Zechs se sorprendió al escuchar el reclamo del americano.  
  
-¿Cómo qué mintiendo? ¡Lo último que haría con ellos sería mentirles en una situación como esta!  
  
-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que lo hiciste con las niñas de la cafetería? ¿Ya no recuerdas que les mentiste descaradamente al decirles que somos pareja? ¡Si que eres todo un caso, Marquise!   
  
Ese nuevo argumento dejó parado en seco al mayor. Era verdad.  
  
Al ver su desconcierto, una malévola sonrisa apareció en los labios de Duo, como aviso inconsciente de que su reclamo se volvía escabrosamente cruel, y que no se detendría sólo en recriminarle ese error cometido. Su voz bajo a un tono entre sensual y peligroso, soltando las preguntas incriminatorias que tenia pensadas.  
  
-¿O es que es lo que quieres? ¿Tan urgido estás, que por eso lo insinuaste? ¡Además que poco te faltó para que volvieras a hacerlo con Kirchberg!  
  
Zechs se ruborizó, pero fue sólo por algunos segundos. Su rostro se desencajó ligeramente, dejando ver por fracciones de tiempo lo que sus sentimientos decían. Había sido un golpe demasiado bajo.  
  
Marquise guardó silencio por un momento, dándose cuenta que había sido insensato entrometerse. Lo reconocía ahora que el americano le recordaba el error pasado. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que sus palabras lo llegasen a lastimar.  
  
-No. –Respondió cuando al fin sus pensamientos se aclararon lo suficiente para alejarse con dignidad de ahí. –Aun sé mantener un perfecto autocontrol, Maxwell. Como lo dije anteriormente, fue para evitarte problemas, nada más. Lamento que vieras las cosas de manera distinta.  
  
Eso fue todo. Se dio la vuelta, retirándose con pasos largos y actitud solemne… y una fuerte batalla interior por saber cuánto de verdad tenían las últimas recriminaciones que el trenzado le había hecho. 

  
  
\-------------------------------------

  
  
Duo se apresuró para llegar al salón de maestros, buscándolo. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la salida de clases, pero él había decidido terminar antes y así darse tiempo para arreglar las cosas con el rubio.  
  
Dos horas habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de lo absurda que resultaba la discusión que sostuviera con Marquise. Absurda, hiriente y por completo fuera de lugar.  
  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal, cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por su alborotada cabeza. Masculló quedamente una maldición al llegar a la misma conclusión que lo llevara hasta ahí. Debía disculparse con Zechs, pues había sido cruel.  
  
Demasiado cruel.  
  
Porque lo único que Marquise había hecho era brindarle hospitalidad, velar para que pudiera encontrarse con Heero sin dificultades. Había sido generoso y paciente, y él en cambio…  
  
Encontró a dos profesores en el lugar, pero ni rastro del rubio. Así que decidió preguntarles si sabían algo de él.  
  
-Err… Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando al profesor Marquise. ¿Saben en dónde podría encontrarlo?  
  
-Jovencita, no puedes entrar a este lugar…  
  
-¿Jovencita? –Duo se ruborizó, pero su mirada mostró un brillo asesino hacia el hombre más joven. -¡Oiga, no soy mujer!  
  
El de mayor edad se le acercó, sonriéndole amigablemente.  
  
-Oh, perdona a Geuden, es algo corto de vista. ¿Eres uno de los alumnos de Marquise?  
  
-Ah… no, no. Soy Duo Maxwell, el sustituto del profesor Kutter.  
  
Ambos hombres lo observaron con detenimiento, y después de cruzar miradas entre ellos, el que le había respondido asintió, volteando con él.  
  
-Oh, profesor Maxwell, recomendado por el profesor Marquise, si, ya recuerdo. –Duo notó que su sonrisa había cambiado ligeramente, y eso lo hizo tener un ligero sobresalto. –Marquise se retiró hace una hora. Parece que un repentino malestar hizo presa de él. Algo nos comentó la secretaria del director.  
  
-¿Se fue? – El americano sintió que todo lo que había pensado para disculparse con el rubio se le agolpaba en la garganta. -¡Rayos! ¡Ese cretino…!  
  
-¿Por qué no lo buscas en su casa? –Recomendó el anciano. –Lo más probable es que esté ahí.  
  
Por segundos, el enojo estuvo a punto de hacerlo soltar un disparatado insulto a ese hombre, pero el recuerdo del teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo detuvo.  
  
Duo asintió, sacando casi en forma mecánica el celular que cargaba siempre consigo. Buscó con suma rapidez el número marcado como el de Zechs y aguardó.  
  
-¡Marquise, contesta! –Dijo en tono desesperado cuando el monótono timbrar del otro lado de la línea fue lo único que obtuvo. Cortó la señal y volvió a marcar. En vano.  
  
Los otros dos hombres solo lo observaban.  
  
–No me contesta. Debió irse a otra parte. -Dijo cortando por última vez la señal después de varios tonos de llamado sin respuesta. Volvió a fijar su mirada violeta en el profesor.  
  
El otro hombre intervino entonces.  
  
-Hoy es martes, Geuden. Zechs va a otra parte los martes.  
  
Sintiendo que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono ira rojizo, Duo bajó levemente la cabeza, maldiciendo a Marquise en silencio. Sin embargo, supo controlar su coraje.  
  
–Uhm… eh… ¿Saben a dónde pudo haber ido? –Preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.  
  
-Si… tal vez. Aunque no exactamente... -Duo lo observó con cierta aprehensión. Debía alcanzarlo, a dondequiera que hubiese ido. –Según he sabido, los martes visita a alguien en Luxemburgo. Creo que es a un amigo suyo. No tengo más detalles, pero es seguro que ha ido allá.  
  
-¡Rayos! –El americano se quejó. Ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para ir hasta allá lo más pronto posible. Su único recurso hasta ese momento eran esos hombres frente a él. –Perdonen, una última pregunta. ¿Cómo llego a Luxemburgo?  
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Una hora más tarde, un malhumorado y hambriento Shinigami bajó del autobús panorámico en el centro de la ciudad de Luxemburgo. Con paso rápido, motivado por su enojo, se dirigió hacia la parte histórica de la ciudad.  
  
No era muy difícil llegar desde ahí hasta el cementerio, aunque debía recorrer un largo trecho primero. Sin embargo eso no lo hizo desistir en su deseo de llegar lo más pronto posible. Sus ánimos caldeados hacían que deseara retorcerle el cuello al cretino rubio que lo había dejado, sin avisarle ni nada.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la entrada principal del cementerio, y pasó de largo sin siquiera fijarse en el jardinero que lo saludaba amablemente. Éste sólo vio pasar a un enfurecido americano, trenza al aire debido a lo rápido que se adentraba en el lugar.  
  
-Estos turistas… -Pensó con cierto desgano, y continuó trabajando en el prado de azucenas que tenía frente a sí.  
  
Duo llegó al corredor en donde sabía estaba la lápida de Khushrenada, y alcanzó a ver a Zechs sentado a un lado de la misma.  
  
-¡Ese maldito! ¡Pero me va a oír! –Continuó mascullando mientras se dirigía hasta el lugar. Alcanzó a Marquise caminando a grandes zancadas, parándose a un lado de él, dispuesto a gritarle todo lo que la ira le hacía sentir. -¡¡MARQUISE, DESGRACIADO CRETINO!! ¡¡¿Qué demonios estabas p…?!!  
  
Repentinamente, Duo guardó silencio al verlo ya de cerca.  
  
El rubio estaba sentado en el piso contra la banca de concreto, ligeramente encorvado hacia el frente, sosteniendo por la parte de la rodilla una pierna flexionada. Su cabeza estaba también inclinada hacia el piso. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos a la vista del americano, en una actitud que casi era la de un hombre derrotado.  
  
Un largo y silencioso minuto transcurrió entre ellos, antes de que Zechs hablara quedamente, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo.  
  
-Pasaron varios meses antes de que supiera lo que había ocurrido. Fue Lady One quien me dio la noticia de su muerte, pero no derramé una sola lágrima en ese tiempo. Treize jamás lo hubiera permitido. –Levantó la cabeza, recargándola sobre la dura superficie mientras cerraba los ojos. Duo se sentó a su lado, en la banca. Todo el enojo que sintiera se había desvanecido al verlo. –Hasta que vine aquí… sólo hasta ese momento la realidad de su ausencia pudo más que la convicción que durante tanto tiempo creí arraigada en mí. Después de tantos años, esa fue la primera vez que lloré por alguien. Lloré por él… y por mi…  
  
Abrió nuevamente los ojos, perdiéndolos en el infinito sobre ellos. Era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir el dolor que le causaban sus recuerdos.  
  
Duo sintió la enorme necesidad de consolarlo, y en un compasivo gesto, acarició el cabello de Marquise con enorme ternura, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por todo lo que le había dicho sin medir su estado de ánimo.  
  
Zechs volteó el rostro hacia el del americano ante ese contacto. Su mirada estaba impregnada de una profunda tristeza.  
  
-Maxwell… no hagas eso.  
  
Sorprendido, Duo levantó la mano un poco. Un opresivo silencio los envolvió por algunos segundos, hasta que el americano decidió romperlo.  
  
-No lo hago por lástima, Zechs. Estás sufriendo, y me confunde demasiado que no desees que alguien pueda sentir el deseo de mostrar un poco de empatía contigo.  
  
-No… no lo entiendes… -El rubio bajó la cabeza una vez más, suspirando quedamente. –Debo estar solo. No puedo dejar que pase esto otra vez. Ya no…  
  
-Marquise, deja de decir estupideces. –Duo se levantó ligeramente molesto, parándose frente a él, justo en medio del rubio y la lápida. –No creo que ese haya sido el deseo de Treize para ti. Así que deja ya esa actitud.  
  
Zechs levantó la vista hacia él cuando la mano extendida del americano quedó frente a su rostro, en un ofrecimiento que le hacía para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
  
-De verdad que no lo entiendes. –Dijo antes de aceptar la ayuda. –No es por él. Es por ti.  
  
Duo se sorprendió, pero no quitó la mano de su lugar.  
  
-¿Por mi? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
El rubio dejó su mirada celeste en el rostro del otro antes de contestar.  
  
-Antes de que me encontraras había cauterizado totalmente mis sentimientos. Lo tenía a él, a su recuerdo, y eso era suficiente para mí… hasta que apareciste… -Desvió la vista, y esta vez, sujetó la mano de Duo, poniéndose de pie con un poco de ayuda de éste. –Me había acostumbrado a la soledad, a la rutina que la auto condenación me había impuesto; y de pronto, todo lo que había levantado a mi alrededor en meses, tú lo revolucionaste en unos cuántos días, justo cuando apareciste detrás de mi y no disparaste.  
  
Duo forcejeó un poco para soltar su mano de la de Marquise, desconcertado.  
  
-¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿De verdad querías que te disparara?  
  
El rubio volteó una última vez hacia la lápida, silencioso. Después, sacó las llaves del auto y se las entregó. Duo pudo ver que la tristeza aumentaba en él.  
  
-Conduce tú. No me siento bien.  
  
Guardó silencio y echó a andar por el caminillo hacia la avenida principal del cementerio.  
  
El americano sólo lo siguió, sintiendo que su desconcierto aumentaba.   
  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mientras conducía, Duo lo observaba furtivamente.  
  
Parecía dormir, aunque sabía que no podía confiar en lo que el rubio aparentaba la mayoría de las veces.  
  
Lo más probable es que trataba de recuperarse de una momentánea depresión, todo ocasionado por la absurda discusión de esa mañana…   
  
Poco antes de llegar a Clervaux Zechs abrió los ojos, pero mantuvo su rostro volteado hacia la ventanilla, observando el paisaje que dejaban atrás.  
  
Duo aprovechó ese momento para hablar con él. Si lo hacía en el departamento tal vez Marquise buscara evadirlo encerrándose en su habitación, justo como había ocurrido en esos últimos días.  
  
-Zechs, creo que debemos hablar.  
  
El rubio no respondió.  
  
-Zechs…  
  
-Si, te escuché. –Volteó con pasmosa lentitud hacia él. Su mirada se había vuelto gélida y distante. –Pero no quiero hablar de lo ocurrido. No hoy. No ahora.  
  
Duo suspiró, tratando de ser paciente mientras aferraba el volante.  
  
-Si no lo hacemos en este momento, jamás volverás a tocar el tema, Zechs. –Lo volteó a ver antes de avanzar por el último tramo de autopista que mostraba la entrada a la pequeña ciudad. -Y si continúas actuando de esa forma, temo que vas a terminar suicidándote.  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron, chocando en esa intensidad que ambos poseían.  
  
Sin embargo, Zechs dejó ver una vez más la barrera que ocultaba sus sentimientos resquebrajados.  
  
-¿En qué demonios te afectaría si lo hago, Maxwell?  
  
Duo sintió una leve y extraña punzada en el pecho al escucharlo.  
  
Quiso enfadarse y gritarle que nada se perdía si decidía acabar con su patética vida.  
  
Quiso ser rudo e indiferente a su sufrimiento, pero fue imposible.  
  
No reaccionó de manera sarcástica ante la agresiva pregunta del rubio.  
  
Por el contrario, su voz se dejó oír después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.  
  
-No sé en qué grado me afectaría, pero si sé que sufriría por eso. Me he acostumbrado a verte, a saber que estas vivo. De verdad, Zechs. No deseo verte muerto.  
  
Estaban por alcanzar el centro de la pequeña población, a unos cuantos minutos para llegar al edificio donde vivía el rubio.  
  
Marquise guardó silencio, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. ¿Duo Maxwell, sufriendo por él? No, era nuevamente su forma espontánea de expresarse.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes mentir de esa forma? Venías dispuesto a matarme.  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Llegué hasta ti porque buscaba a Heero! ¡Jamás creí encontrarme con que estuvieras vivo, pero tampoco era mi intención matarte! ¡Nunca pensé hacerlo!  
  
-¡Ahora resultas ser un cobarde!  
  
Duo se detuvo de manera repentina, haciendo que el auto que transitaba detrás de ellos frenara violentamente. Sin embargo, pese a que el otro conductor lo insultó a golpe de claxon, no se dio por enterado. Tenía un asunto más importante entre manos.  
  
-¡No soy ningún cobarde, Marquise! ¡Nunca me he ocultado detrás de una máscara, ni de un nombre falso! ¡Jamás he cambiado mi forma de ser, ni he escondido mis sentimientos! ¡Tal como me ves, así soy en todas partes! ¡¡Vivo al límite, es cierto, pero eso no amerita que trates de tacharme de cobarde!! ¡¡Y si no te maté en ese cementerio, fue porque no tenía motivo para hacerlo!!  
  
Zechs pudo ver por primera vez la intensa pasión que el americano poseía, a través de sus ojos violeta, brillando de una forma totalmente desconocida. Sin embargo, su razón estaba embotada por sus propios sentimientos, así que siguió en su agresión hacia él.  
  
-¡¡Tenías suficientes motivos!! ¡¡No te justifiques con argumentos tan débiles!!  
  
-¡¡No me estoy justificando!!  
  
-¡Bastaba que supieras en dónde vivía y mi rutina diaria para encontrarlo! ¡Lo hubieras hallado sin ninguna ayuda de mi parte!  
  
-¡No habría podido hacerlo! ¡De alguna manera se habría enterado de tu muerte y eso lo hubiera hecho desistir de venir aquí!  
  
Marquise sonrió en forma sarcástica. Duo tuvo la sensación de que se estaba burlando de él.  
  
-¡Tu Soldado Perfecto no lo es tanto! –Se le acercó con la vista nublada por la ira, siseando en su rostro cada palabra. -¡Estoy harto de ver que lo consideras invencible, todopoderoso! ¡Si fuera de esa forma, jamás hubiera huido de ti!  
  
Por varios segundos, el rostro del americano adoptó una expresión muy extraña, entre dolor y sorpresa. Tal vez habría soportado que Marquise se ensañara con él, que le dijera lo estúpido que podía considerarlo… Lo inmaduro e irritante que era en medio de sus inagotables parloteos… pero el haberle recordado esa posibilidad en el comportamiento de Heero era demasiado.  
  
-E-él no... –Un leve tartamudeo en su voz casi le concedió la razón al rubio. –Él no está huyendo de mí.  
  
-Dime entonces, Duo Maxwell, por qué decidió irse de tu lado sin hacértelo saber. Dime por qué no está contigo. -Antes de que pudiera razonar, un vengativo sentimiento lo hizo recordar lo que el americano le había dicho esa mañana. -Dime por qué tuvo que decidir entre tú y la seguridad de mi hermana.  
  
Duo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la portezuela del auto, bajándose del mismo. Arrancó las llaves del encendido y las arrojó con inusitada fuerza hacia una alcantarilla, en una acción que Marquise no pudo prever. Se retiró entonces varios pasos del auto, mientras su mirada furiosa permanecía fija en la del rubio.  
  
-¡¡No tengo por qué estar escuchándote!! ¡¡Vete al diablo!!  
  
Dicho esto, cerró la portezuela de un violento empujón y echó a correr sin ver hacia dónde lo hacía. Eso hizo que Marquise reaccionara.  
  
El rubio salió también del auto, siguiéndolo. Sentía una opresiva angustia al ver lo que había provocado.  
  
_“¡No! ¡Se va a ir!”_  
  
-¡¡Maxwell!! ¡¡MAXWELL!!  
  
El escándalo de varios autos pitando detrás del auto varado lo hizo detenerse. No podría ir detrás del trenzado, y debía solucionar el embrollo momentáneo en el que Duo lo había metido. O recuperaba las llaves, o llamaba a una grúa.  
  
Regresó al auto con sentimiento de culpa, y frustración, preparándose para sostener una jornada de batalla contra la alcantarilla para poder recuperar las llaves.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
El atardecer había cedido su lugar a una noche fresca y estrellada, indiferente a lo ocurrido en esa austera y sencilla población de Clervaux.  
  
El tramo de escaleras que conducía al departamento permanecía oscuro, silencioso.  
  
Duo levantó la cabeza al escuchar que alguien subía en forma cansada.  
  
Estaba sentado en el último escalón, cercano a la puerta del departamento, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho inclinado, sujetas por sus brazos cruzados sobre ellas. Sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir por la muy tenue iluminación que llegaba del pasillo bajo él. Y al parecer, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba ahí.  
  
Marquise se detuvo justo frente a él, antes de subir esos últimos escalones. Se veía agotado.   
  
Tenía el cabello enmarañado, la ropa desarreglada y todo él estaba sucio. Suspiró levemente antes de retomar el camino ascendente, y mientras lo hacía con pasmosa actitud, Duo se levantó.  
  
El rubio pasó por un lado de él, tal como si no existiera, desconcertándolo por un momento.  
  
Duo lo siguió hasta la puerta y esperó que abriera.  
  
Sin embargo, al escucharse el característico sonido de la cerradura mientras cedía, Marquise volteó un poco hacia él.  
  
-Pensé que no volvería a verte después de esto.  
  
El tono sarcástico del muchacho al responderle lo lastimó otra vez.  
  
-¡No te hagas ilusiones, Marquise! ¡Voy a quedarme hasta que Yuy aparezca, te guste o no!  
  
Zechs entró al departamento sin replicar, dándose cuenta que tenía esa batalla perdida. Sin embargo, debía mantener la situación controlada, o de lo contrario, ambos serían presas de su ansiedad.  
  
-Si, de acuerdo. -Le franqueó el paso, tratando de mantenerse distante de él. Tenía la culpabilidad íntegra, pero era demasiado pronto para abordar de nuevo el asunto. Así que opto por darle una muy buena excusa para mantenerse alejado. Se disculparía con él al día siguiente, ya que hubiese pensado bien las cosas. -Debo dejarte. Tendré que repetir el examen de física del grupo de avanzados. Que descanses.  
  
Duo lo alcanzó a sujetar por un brazo, deteniéndolo antes de que lograra irse a la habitación.  
  
Zechs sólo se volteó hacia él sin hablar, sorprendido, temiendo que su estado de ánimo le jugara alguna mala pasada.  
  
-¡No esta vez! ¡Tenemos que hablar!  
  
-Suéltame, por favor.  
  
-¡No, hasta que decidas aceptar que te estás comportando como un imbécil!  
  
Zechs sintió que la parte del brazo que sujetaba el trenzado comenzaba a cosquillearle, extendiéndose esta sensación hacia su estómago. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable en esos instantes, y no podía dejar que ocurriera algo entre ellos.  
  
Intentó soltarse de él, pero Duo lo sujetó aun con mayor fuerza.  
  
-¡Maxwell, suéltame! ¡No quiero hacer algo que pueda lamentar después!  
  
Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el juvenil rostro ante eso.  
  
Sin medir consecuencias, se acercó más al rubio, quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del mayor, en actitud retadora.  
  
-¿Piensas golpearme? ¡Hazlo! ¡No sería la primera vez que abuses de alguien más débil!  
  
Zechs se desesperó, volteando totalmente hacia el trenzado, soltándose de su agarre en un brusco movimiento para al instante siguiente, sujetarlo por los antebrazos y empujarlo contra la puerta principal del departamento. Su ansiedad empezaba a desbocarse.   
  
-¡¿Golpearte?! ¡¿Quién está hablando de golpearte, Duo?! -Su mirada penetrante intimidó al americano. -¡Te dije que no entendías lo que estaba ocurriendo! ¡Por eso no quería hablar ahora!  
  
-¡Zechs, no...! ¡B-basta...! -Duo intentó apartarse de él, pero el lugar era demasiado pequeño para ello. Sólo se detuvo al chocar contra la puerta. -Zechs... escucha...  
  
-¡No! ¡Seré yo quien hable! -Zechs cerró los puños sobre los brazos del otro, lastimándolo sin darse cuenta. -¡Por eso no quería que habláramos hoy, Duo! ¡No porque esté huyendo, o porque no quiera decirte los motivos por los que actúo de esta forma! ¡No quería hacerlo porque no debo dejar que estés cerca de mí!  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Zechs, me lastimas!  
  
Marquise lo soltó inmediatamente al escucharlo, apartándose de él dos pasos. Su mirada, sin embargo, seguía mostrando un extraño brillo.  
  
-Esto es lo que no deseaba que ocurriera. No quiero causarte daño, de ningún modo.  
  
Duo se sujetó los brazos por la parte lastimada, sobándolos levemente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ahora era él quien estaba desconcertado.  
  
Marquise se dio la vuelta, dejando al americano recargado contra la puerta. Parecía que le estaba costando bastante poder controlar su respiración.  
  
-Hace varios días que he notado cambios en mí. -Siguió diciendo el rubio, bajando la cabeza un poco mientras caminaba hacia la estancia. -Cambios que jamás imaginé que ocurrirían, Maxwell. Y están ocurriendo por ti.   
  
-¿Por mi? -Duo entrecerró los ojos, caminando detrás de él, pero manteniéndose esta vez a prudente distancia. -¿Por qué me culpas por algo que te ocurre a ti?  
  
-Porque es tu actitud la que está haciendo esto. Tú estás provocando esos cambios. -Duo se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Marquise estaba admitiendo que perdía el control al tenerlo cerca. -Sé que no ha sido tu intención conquistarme de manera consciente, pero tu naturaleza no te deja mentir, Maxwell.  
  
-¿M-mi naturaleza...? -Duo jadeó levemente al sentirse acorralado. Aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Y-yo nunca...  
  
Marquise se detuvo antes de llegar al corredorcillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, volteando a verlo nuevamente.  
  
-Tú mismo me has dejado ver cuánto te pesa la soledad. Han sido tus propias palabras, tus acciones, la manera como te comportas ante mi, y lo más obvio, como adquieres esa actitud de coqueteo conmigo, lo que me ha aclarado tus sentimientos.   
  
-No... no... te equivocas... Y-yo jamás te he insinuado algo...  
  
-Todo el tiempo lo has hecho. Desde el momento en que bajaste el arma y me hablaste de lo que ibas a hacer. Por eso he tratado de alejarme de ti.  
  
El americano cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de quitarse de sus recuerdos palabras similares, dichas por aquel al que esperaba encontrar.  
  
_"¡Porque me estás obligando a cambiar, Duo! ¡Por eso debo irme!"_  
  
-No es cierto. No es cierto...  
  
Marquise lo observó un momento, sintiéndose demasiado débil para resistirse a sus impulsos. Deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, deseaba sentir su cabello sedoso entre sus dedos, y su aliento reemplazando el aire que respiraba. Deseaba tanto volver a sentir que podía amar a alguien, que podía regresar a esos momentos en que se sentía vivo, amando y recibiendo ese sentimiento reciproco...  
  
Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, Zechs volvió con él, pero no lo tocó en ese momento.  
  
Duo levantó la vista hacia él al sentirlo cerca. Su mirada mostraba una enorme confusión.  
  
-¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?!  
  
-¡Porque no puedo seguir fingiendo! -Zechs lo sujetó por los hombros, tratando de encontrar apoyo en él. -No puedo continuar en esta farsa de ser indiferente cuando estás tan cerca, cuando tus actitudes me invitan a seguir el juego al que estás acostumbrado...  
  
-Zechs... yo no...  
  
-¿No te das cuenta, Duo? -Su mirada se hizo intensa, y su voz bajó a un quedo lamento mientras se acercaba a él. -Cada vez que me miras, cada vez que dices mi nombre en medio de una sonrisa, cada vez que me recuerdas la maldita soledad en la que me he sumergido al decir que te irás en cuanto veas a Heero... No puedo soportarlo. No puedo, porque has usurpado su lugar. Me has obligado a olvidarlo. Por eso me resulta imposible no pensar en ti.  
  
Duo tuvo un tremendo sobresalto al escucharlo.  
  
Zechs lo estaba tomando como el sustituto de Khushrenada.  
  
Se estaba aferrando a él con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su ilusión, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba hacerlo desaparecer de su vida, porque no podría jamás llenar ese hueco que permanecía arraigado en su alma. Jamás podría mientras Treize Khushrenada viviera en él.  
  
De pronto, en un furioso arrebato, Zechs lo atrajo totalmente hacia su cuerpo y lo sujetó con violencia, buscando sus labios, deseando la correspondencia a un sentimiento que le resultaba demasiado confuso.   
  
Fue un beso doloroso y lleno de desesperación.  
  
Fue la descarga emocional que Marquise buscaba para mitigar la soledad que lo asfixiaba.  
  
Duo no hizo ningún intento por soltarse de su agarre.  
  
Abrió los ojos en franca sorpresa cuando su boca fue apresada por la del mayor, y todo su pensamiento se congeló al darse cuenta que Marquise lo estaba besando.  
  
Sin embargo, ese brusco y furtivo desliz no hizo sino aumentar en el rubio el sentimiento de culpabilidad.  
  
Duo por el contrario, supo que Marquise tenía razón al decirle lo que pasaba con el.  
  
Deseaba olvidar el dolor que la partida de Heero en medio de una agria discusión, le había provocado.  
  
Zechs lo soltó con un empujón violento, retirándose de él, como si su cercanía le hiciera daño físico. Por varios segundos, Duo y Zechs se quedaron frente a frente, observándose silenciosos, jadeando aun por la violencia del acto.  
  
Finalmente, Marquise bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con las manos mientras en un débil murmullo de disculpaba.  
  
-L-lo siento… e-esto no debió pasar… nunca…  
  
Sin agregar más, se dirigió con paso rápido a la habitación y se encerró en ella.  
  
Duo se quedó ahí en medio del corredor, con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada.  
  
Marquise no saldría de la habitación en mucho tiempo.  
  
Bajó ligeramente la cabeza, regresando a la estancia principal del departamento, pensativo. Se detuvo frente a la chimenea y fijó su mirada violeta en la de Khushrenada, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones extrañas en su pecho.  
  
Era demasiado lo que este ángel caído sufría por un mero recuerdo. Era demasiado el vivir detrás de un muro fabricado únicamente por ideales muertos. Ya era demasiado vivir alimentándose de aire, de un fantasma… del recuerdo de Khushrenada.  
  
De pronto, una furia súbita se arraigo en el, obligándolo a actuar.  
  
Se acercó a la cornisa de la chimenea, tomando la fotografía del General, y en un violento arranque la arrojó contra la pared, haciendo que el vidrio que la cubriera se rompiera estrepitosamente.  
  
-¡¡Suéltalo de una vez, Treize!! ¡¡Deja de hacerle daño!!  
  
Hecho esto, jadeando por la emoción desbordada, Duo volteó hacia la habitación. Con paso decidido recorrió el tramo hacia ahí y golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado.  
  
-¡¡Marquise!! ¡¡Marquise, abre la maldita puerta!!  
  
Golpeó dos veces más antes de que el aludido abriera, totalmente sorprendido por eso. Y no le dio oportunidad alguna.  
  
-¡¡Eres un estúpido, Zechs Marquise!! -Sin esperar más, Duo se le echó encima, abrazándolo con desesperación, buscando su boca en una salvaje aceptación de su propia soledad. En un furioso intento por quitarse el dolor que Heero Yuy había provocado en el…  



	4. Convivencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs y Duo inician su relación.
> 
> Y aunque el futuro les parece prometedor, ambos olvidaron un factor importante. Uno que puede cambiar ese futuro que tanto desean.

_Se vio de pronto en uno de los amplios corredores del precinto de Zanzíbar, escuchando los inconfundibles sonidos del amanecer de la isla, del enorme cuartel de los Especiales, el movimiento de cadetes y oficiales, dispuestos a iniciar un día más de labores y entrenamientos.  
  
Su uniforme lucía impecable, pero extrañó el no tener la máscara sobre su rostro.  
  
¿En dónde la había dejado?  
  
Caminó con un poco de inseguridad por el corredor, hasta encontrarse delante de una enorme puerta de madera oscura.  
  
Su despacho...  
  
Estaba justo donde nunca pensó que volvería a poner un pie en su vida. Estaba a unos pasos de encontrarse con él.  
  
Tocó a la puerta con algo de timidez y empujó un poco para abrirla cuando escuchó su voz, dando el permiso para internarse en el recinto.  
  
Treize estaba en el interior, parado junto a la jaula que mantenía en su despacho, justo frente a uno de los enormes ventanales. Hablaba quedamente a dos pajarillos que revoloteaban dentro de la misma.  
  
Se acercó con cierta aprensión, sintiendo que el aroma de las rosas inundaba su olfato. La opresión en su pecho se intensificó dolorosamente.  
  
Khushrenada volteó hacia él, sonriéndole en un cálido recibimiento. Sin embargo, su mirada parecía lejana, ausente.  
  
-Buenos días, querido amigo.  
  
-¿Q-qué…? –Su voz fue extraña incluso para él. Sin embargo, continuó. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…?  
  
-Era muy necesario que vinieras. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante.  
  
Buscó un lugar en dónde permanecer de pie sin importunar, mientras asentía con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Sin embargo, una duda momentánea lo asaltó.  
  
¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?  
  
Treize cambió su mirada ausente por una que conocía muy bien. Una mirada plena de confianza y aprecio. Su brazo derecho se encontraba dentro de la jaula, hasta el codo, completamente inmóvil.  
  
-¿Eres feliz, Zechs?  
  
La pregunta salió de sus labios sonrientes de forma espontánea mientras sacaba el brazo de la enorme jaula con cuidado, llevando a los dos pajarillos posados en sus dedos enguantados. Ambas avecillas parecían confiar plenamente en su dueño.  
  
Zechs lo vio pasar junto a él, justo hacia la ventana abierta. Lo siguió, intrigado por la pregunta.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Khushrenada se sentó en la cornisa de la ventana abierta, obligando a las avecillas a volar lejos de él cuando hizo un movimiento algo brusco de su mano,  
  
-Que si eres feliz, ahora, en estos momentos.  
  
-P-pues… no lo sé…  
  
-Sé que el pasado que viviste te ha convertido en un ser solitario y reservado. Sin embargo, todo eso ha quedado atrás, y lo sabes.  
  
Asintió levemente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Treize volteó para verlo mejor, aunque eso intimidó un poco al rubio.  
  
Aun dentro de la profunda relación de amistad que sostenían, e incluso después de haber llegado a una relación sentimental dentro de ella, hacía mucho que no compartían un momento tan íntimo.  
  
El silencio entre ellos se prolongó por varios minutos. Hasta que Marquise se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Treize?  
  
-Sigues enredado en culpas que no te corresponden. –Al ver que el muchacho levantaba sus ojos claros hacia él en una franca interrogación, continuó. –Teníamos un trato, Zechs. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que si! Pero aun sobre ese trato, ambos juramos no faltar a los votos que nos mantenían juntos. –Se defendió el rubio. Aunque su argumento parecía ser demasiado débil. –Es eso lo que me tiene atado a ti.  
  
La expresión de Treize adquirió un matiz de tristeza al escucharlo.  
  
-Nunca fue esa mi intención.  
  
-Treize, siempre me dijiste que debíamos permanecer juntos.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no en una relación tan enfermiza que nos destrozara. –Khushrenada se levantó de la cornisa, caminando hacia el escritorio. –Verás. Mi empeño en estar junto a ti era por los riesgos a los que te encontrabas expuesto. A pesar de que pertenecías a los Especiales, a pesar de que nunca supieron que tú eres aquel a quien ellos deseaban desaparecer, a pesar de eso, corrías peligro. Por eso fue la promesa de lealtad, Zechs.  
  
-Si, si. Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Pero…  
  
-No debe haber ningún pero después de esto. Te di libertad, te enseñé a pensar por ti mismo. Incluso intenté alejarte cuando mis sentimientos fueron demasiado intensos, pero eres muy impulsivo. Por esa razón nunca te exigí que dependieras de mí. Por ese mismo motivo levantamos ese pacto en Clervaux. ¿Comprendes?  
  
Zechs se levantó también, caminando detrás de él. No parecía haber asimilado todo lo que el mayor le decía.  
  
-Treize, espera. ¿Significa que debo olvidarme de ti? ¿De todo lo que vivimos juntos?  
  
Treize tomó del jarrón del escritorio una rosa que apenas abría sus pétalos a la luz de la mañana. Su mirada se opacó por un momento, pero después recuperó su habitual calidez.  
  
-No, no estoy diciendo eso. A lo que me refiero, Zechs, es que tú tienes demasiado amor para entregarlo a la persona adecuada como para que estés perdiendo el tiempo en consumirte en tu autocompasión. –Regresó con Marquise, y sin decirle una palabra, se la colocó en uno de los ojales del uniforme. Hecho esto, levantó su vista hacia él una vez más, sonriendo de manera cómplice. –Debes irte. Hay alguien que espera por ti.  
  
-O-oye… pero… -Treize lo condujo a la puerta del recinto, sujetando su brazo en un cálido gesto amistoso. –Aun no te he respondido.  
  
-Lo harás a su debido tiempo. Porque no creo que puedas decirme con certeza lo que sientes en este momento.  
  
Marquise cruzó la puerta, volteando hacia su amigo mientras preguntaba.  
  
-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?  
  
-Eso deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo, Zechs. –Treize volvió a mostrarle una luminosa sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. –Ahora, vete tranquilo. Yo estaré bien._  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------

  
  
La mañana siguiente tuvo un inicio muy distinto en el ático de ese edificio.  
  
Zechs despertó lentamente, estrechando contra su cuerpo desnudo otro cálido y de suave textura en esas mismas condiciones.  
  
Se movió un poco, acomodándose mientras abrazaba con cuidado al joven trenzado que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, volteando también hacia la ventana que mostraba cómo la mañana surgía sin impedimentos entre la bruma que se formaba al pie de las Ardenas.  
  
Y mientras lo hacía, reconoció una sensación olvidada. Una paz intensa y placentera que inundaba su pecho, que tenía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba.  
  
Se sentía vivo. Y lo más extraordinario, se sentía pleno de una felicidad que sólo había conocido en breves episodios… cuando Treize y él estaban juntos.  
  
Treize…  
  
Sofocó esa insistente culpabilidad que trataba de mantenerse en él al recordar el sueño que lo había despertado.  
  
Fue entonces que tuvo plena conciencia de lo ocurrido, y no por ese sueño solamente.  
  
Su mirada celeste permaneció un momento más en el horizonte, convencido ya de que no había sido un anhelante deseo de poder disfrutar una relación sentimental sin culpabilidad.  
  
De verdad, era libre.  
  
Y lo sabía por él, por Treize, su amigo, su protector.  
  
Aquel que le devolviera el sentido a su vida al hacerse cargo de su seguridad, de su educación… y en cierto momento, de sus sentimientos…  
  
Ese amigo incondicional con quien viviera sus más difíciles etapas de transición, sus tristezas más profundas, sus temores más oscuros, y quien le enseñara en una sublime relación la enorme trascendencia de un beso dado con el corazón.  
  
Ahora lo sabía. Porque no había sido un sueño.  
  
Lo había liberado de su propia culpa, de sus nefastos remordimientos.  
  
Duo se movió un poco, subiendo sobre su pecho y alcanzó sus labios con un beso suave al momento que Zechs volteaba hacia él.  
  
-Buenos días -Su mirada aun soñolienta le daba un aire tierno y ligeramente desvalido.  
  
Zechs le sonrió, devolviendo el saludo en medio de otro beso. –Hola, pequeño Shinigami. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Duo sonrió de manera pícara, levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Preguntas en serio, o por la forma como nos descontrolamos anoche?  
  
El rubio se rió al escucharlo.  
  
-¡Oh, cielos! Tengo que reconocer que estaba desesperado, Duo. –Acarició los hombros del americano, rememorando el apasionado momento que ambos interpretaran la noche anterior.  
  
-¿Desesperado? ¡Zechs, te quedaste corto! ¡Llegué a pensar que me destrozarías! ¡Imagínate, aun me duelen lommmmgghhh…!!!  
  
El rubio volvió a besarlo con algo de rudeza mientras lo hacía rodar sobre la cama, haciendo que Duo quedara debajo de él, silenciándolo de la mejor manera que conocía.  
  
La caricia se intensificó en pocos segundos, pero fue Zechs quien se detuvo. Se levantó un poco sobre el otro, aun sonrojado y jadeando ligeramente por efectos del beso. Duo estaba en las mismas condiciones.  
  
-¿Q-qué pasa?  
  
-Te juro que no vuelve a suceder. Pero ya debemos levantarnos.  
  
-¿Ya? –Duo se elevó hasta él mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando el maxilar del mayor con sus labios. –Otro ratito, Zechs. Aun tenemos tiempo.  
  
-Se nos va a hacer tarde. Anda, suéltame.  
  
-¡Zechs Marquise! ¿Me vas a dejar así? –Protestó el castaño de manera juguetona. -¡No es justo! ¡Aun tenemos tiempo!  
  
Sonriendo y con el deseo incrementándose en su interior, Marquise decidió hacerle caso.  
  
-Sólo tenemos diez minutos, Duo. Pero déjame ver qué podemos hacer.  
  
Su mirada adquirió un matiz felino al decir esto último.  
  
Así que, volviendo a apresar entre sus brazos la delgada complexión del americano, se adueñó de la situación completamente.  
  
Zechs atrapó una vez más la boca sonrosada del muchacho, invadiéndola totalmente, acariciando todo su interior con la lengua, adiestrada no sólo para dominar de manera impecable discursos históricos o preceptos físicos, incluso órdenes para una disciplina que aun Duo desconocía.  
  
Acarició el paladar aterciopelado, enredó ambas lenguas varias veces, deslizó sensaciones intensas por los labios entreabiertos y abandonando momentáneamente su boca, prestó atención a su cuello y hombros.  
  
Sus manos, mientras tanto, habían iniciado la cuidadosa tarea de masturbarlo, primero sobre las sábanas, y al sentir cómo el chico despertaba casi totalmente, buscando el contacto ya sin obstáculos de por medio. Alcanzó la despierta excitación del americano con una mano, mientras con la otra lo recorría en caricias y ligeros pellizcos juguetones.  
  
En cuatro minutos, utilizando sus manos y su boca, logró que Duo alcanzara un nivel de excitación que nunca había imaginado en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Marquise, al verlo sonrojado de forma exagerada, jadeando de manera irregular y sentir que su cuerpo respondía a todos sus estímulos, arqueándose hacia él para hacer más intensas las caricias y no dejar de sentir su piel, bajó entonces hasta su pelvis, besándolo brevemente en los puntos vulnerables que sabía existían en su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas... antes de alcanzar definitivamente su despierta hombría.  
  
Duo tuvo por un momento la certeza de que moriría en medio de esa pasión despertada tan furiosamente, y en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Sus caderas levantadas por las manos de Marquise parecían querer tomar vida propia.  
  
Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio mientras el mayor tomaba entre sus labios ávidas porciones de cada centímetro de su piel sensibilizada al extremo. Su boca se abrió en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de alcanzar el aire que estaba dejando escapar debido al fuerte jadeo que el clímax le ocasionaba, hasta que llegó el momento culminante, en el cual sintió que entregaba todo, que dejaba que Marquise lo tomara por completo.  
  
Zechs se levantó un poco, observándolo con algo de preocupación. Sin embargo, con una muy leve y extenuada sonrisa, Duo le hizo saber que aun estaba vivo.  
  
Regresó a su lado, besando sus labios jadeantes y acariciando su cabello empapado en sudor.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas ruborizadas. Duo apenas si pudo responder. –Me alegro. ¿Quedaste satisfecho?  
  
-Yo si... ¿pero qué hay de ti...?  
  
-No te preocupes. –Marquise se levantó otra vez, pero ahora abrazó al otro, levantándolo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño. –Me cobraré cuando volvamos. Ahora, debemos darnos prisa.  
  
Duo sonrió, y volteó hacia el reloj que estaba en uno de los buroes.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Ya viste? –Le señaló al rubio el aparato, buscando también su mirada. -¡Seis minutos!  
  
-Te dije que era poco el tiempo que teníamos. Por eso me di prisa. –Le sonrió de forma traviesa mientras entraban al baño. Alcanzando las llaves de la ducha, las abrió. –Pero debo decirte que me he sorprendido a mi mismo. Esta vez, rompí mi propio record. 

-Presumido. ¡Auch! ¡¡¡¡Zechs... está heladaaaaaa!!!!  
  
-No exageres.  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
A partir de ese momento, en verdad se volvieron casi inseparables.  
  
Los alumnos de Marquise juraban que su maestro había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres y en su lugar tenían a un sonriente clon, muy lejano en carácter al antiguo cascarrabias.  
  
Y de Duo... bueno, en los pocos días que tenía de impartir clases, varios grupos sabían que ese profesor tenía fama de hablar mucho, pero ahora, ni siquiera sus alumnos lo aguantaban.  
  
Además, ambos tomaban demasiado café en la cooperativa escolar. Aparte de que el profesor Marquise empezaba a comer demasiadas golosinas de la mano del profesor Maxwell.  
  
Si, era más que evidente.  
  
Disfrutaban estar juntos y eso se reflejaba en la manera como ahora trataban a los alumnos y a los mismos profesores con quienes compartían responsabilidades.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
Transcurrió la semana rápidamente, y apenas si se dieron cuenta que era sábado.  
  
Ese día no había ninguna fiesta de la ciudad, o ningún otro compromiso que impidiera a Marquise tener la clase que Duo aun desconocía.  
  
Zechs se levantó un poco más temprano, faltando a su horario habitual del fin de semana.  
  
Debía prepararse. Los juegos intercolegiales se iniciarían en pocas semanas y apenas había logrado reunir a dos buenos elementos para entrenarlos debidamente. Así que, colocándose la bata, abandonó por un rato la cama, yendo al estudio para enfrascarse en la lectura de un libro antiguo, pero muy bien conservado.  
  
Duo despertó al sentir la cama vacía de su lado.  
  
-¿Zechs...?  
  
El rubio entró a la habitación al escucharlo. Llevaba un cepillo en la mano, y aun vestía la enorme bata de baño que solía usar.  
  
-Aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Te levantaste más temprano.  
  
-Si, tenía algo qué estudiar antes de estar frente al grupo. –Lo besó despacio, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre el rostro del americano. -¿Me vas a acompañar?  
  
-Claro. Aun no me has dicho qué haces los sábados con ese grupo que dices.  
  
-¡Ya te lo dije!  
  
-O.k. o.k. Me dijiste que practican para los intercolegiales. Pero no sé qué demonios practican.  
  
-Esgrima. Ya te había comentado. –Volvió a besarlo, retirando su cabello con una mano. -¿Quieres desayunar?  
  
Palabras mágicas.  
  
Duo se incorporó un poco al escucharlo.  
  
-Wow, si. Muero de hambre. Con tanta actividad nocturna, creo que estoy adelgazando más de la cuenta. Creo que me vas a dejar en los huesos, Zechs.  
  
-Duo...  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Sabes que un Shinigami tiene que comer bien para mantenerse en forma. Últimamente hemos dejado la cena a la mitad para venir al dormitorio...  
  
Zechs se incorporó, sonriéndole. No podía ganarle al parlanchín americano.  
  
-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante esperaré a que termines toda tu cena. No te interrumpiré con más besos, ni con más pláticas largas ni nada de eso.  
  
-O-oye, ¿no estarás hablando en serio?  
  
-Claro que si. Muy en serio.  
  
El rubio se dirigió al armario para sacar el atuendo deportivo ante la vista del otro.  
  
-Bueno, entonces hagamos esto. Cenamos, y si decides traerme al dormitorio antes de que termine con mi plato, me lo traeré y terminaré de comer mientras tú juegas.  
  
-Maxwell, no seas ridículo.  
  
-¿No me digas que no es buena idea? Podríamos tomar aquí el postre...  
  
–Vamos, ya levántate. Esta vez si hay agua caliente para que te duches, no tienes excusas para quejarte.  
  
-Já.  
  
A regañadientes obedeció, pero se levantó sin ponerse nada encima. Como si se tratara de un gatito que recién despertaba, se estiró cuan largo era frente al rubio, mostrándole todo su cuerpo sin inhibiciones.  
  
A pesar de que ya iniciaba una de las estaciones frías, el clima de la habitación era cálido, y le daba cierta libertad para hacer algo como eso.  
  
Zechs tuvo que hacer un extraordinario esfuerzo de su parte para no echársele encima.  
  
Sabía que lo hacía deliberadamente, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar ahora en ir detrás de él, en tocar todo su cuerpo, en probar el sabor de su piel ni besarlo profunda y apasionadamente mientras Duo susurraba su nombre bajo el chorro de agua tibia, o hacerle el amor en medio de húmedos besos y caricias empapadas....  
  
-Sé lo que estás pensando, Zechs Marquise. –La voz de Duo desde el cuarto de baño le pareció la más seductora que había escuchado hasta ese momento. -Así que no me hagas salir para ir por ti.  
  
Zechs soltó el cepillo, y casi sin saber cómo, se encontró dentro de la regadera, con bata y todo, abrazando desesperado a Duo.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
El lugar de entrenamiento de esgrima era en el interior del gimnasio, en una esquina del mismo, acondicionada para los entrenamientos de largo alcance.  
  
Sentado en una de las tribunas, Duo reconoció algo de los elementos que había en el lugar, sonriendo al darse cuenta que no era un neófito en ese deporte. Al menos sabía que el duelo tenía que llevarse a cabo con un par de espadas, vestidos con caretas y un dispositivo eléctrico para el puntaje de cada jugador.  
  
Varios muchachos de diferentes edades estaban en el espacio que rodeaba una tarima especial, de fina madera pulida y marcada en distintas áreas, y a un lado, varios más alistaban un tablero electrónico para llevar el conteo de cada contrincante.  
  
Todos vestían de blanco, y el traje especial era en cierta forma entallado al cuerpo.  
  
Por un momento, el americano volteó hacia una de las ventanas del gimnasio, bostezando ligeramente aburrido. Tal vez no había sido buena idea ir con Zechs.  
  
Volteó de pronto cuando los muchachos coreaban el saludo a su profesor en su lengua nativa, y al escuchar la voz del rubio respondiendo del mismo modo, sintió un agradable escalofrío.  
  
El acento le pareció extraordinariamente sensual, así que le pediría que de ahora en adelante le susurrara palabras en alemán y luxemburgués cuando estuvieran juntos.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto, al ver que Marquise llegaba hasta el grupo de jóvenes vistiendo el mismo atuendo que ellos.  
  
El uniforme blanco entallado a su cuerpo, realzando cada línea del mismo a la luz matutina que se colaba por las ventanas, brillando en su largo cabello, dándole un aspecto casi celestial...  
  
El escalofrío se convirtió en un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, al tiempo que dejaba de respirar por algunos segundos, admirando la visión que se le presentaba.  
  
_“Trowa... un punto para ti...”_  Pensó mientras reprimía la ansiedad que se había despertado al verlo de esa forma.  _“Un ángel caído, hermoso... y todo mío...”_  
  
Rió quedamente, recargándose en las bancas de la tribuna, dispuesto a observar el entrenamiento de los muchachos.  
  
Así que, por espacio de dos horas, estuvo al tanto de cada uno de los combates programados, de la manera como Zechs los enseñaba a guardar posiciones claves en ataque y defensa, de sus consejos para reforzar las técnicas que aun no dominaban. Y en especial, cada vez que Marquise tomaba una de las espadas, su atención peleaba con su despierta imaginación al verlo realizar movimientos artísticos, llevados con magistral fuerza y acierto en la forma como demostraba a los estudiantes cómo hacerlo.  
  
Finalmente, terminaron el entrenamiento con unos minutos de teoría.  
  
Algo importante, reconoció el trenzado. Tal vez él también debería tomar la teoría del juego de baloncesto más en serio. Lo pondría en práctica la siguiente clase.  
  
Mientras el rubio instructor despedía a los jóvenes, Duo se le acercó.  
  
-Fue impresionante. No sabía que manejaras la espada de esa manera.  
  
Zechs le sonrió levemente, caminando hacia los vestidores.  
  
-Aprendí cuando era muy pequeño. Era una de las disciplinas que todo joven noble debía tener bien aprendida.  
  
-Ah... ¿Tu hermana también practicaba?  
  
-Tuvo muy poco entrenamiento. El ataque al reino de Sanc ocurrió antes de que pudiera conocer siquiera una espada. No tuvo esa oportunidad como nosotros.  
  
-Pero tú continuabas entrenando. ¿Cómo...?  
  
-Treize pertenecía a una familia noble, educado en las mismas disciplinas que yo aprendía. Fue una enorme ventaja cuando me integré a los Especiales. Ambos practicábamos diariamente.  
  
-Imagino que lo hacían desde antes.  
  
-Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo. Aprendí demasiado de él.  
  
-No me digas. ¿También te enseñó cómo ser un buen amante?  
  
Zechs volteó con él, tratando de descifrar su tono de voz.  
  
-Duo, ¿estás celoso?  
  
-¡¿YOOOOOOOO?! ¿Celoso, yo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?  
  
-Tienes una ligera arruga en la frente que dice “celoso” en letras rojas...  
  
No esperó a que terminara de decírselo. Corrió a uno de los espejos, observando su rostro.  
  
-¡Zechs, eres un mentiroso! ¡No hay ninguna arruga en mi frente!  
  
Zechs suspiró, entre divertido y rendido ante las actitudes del americano. Ahora tendría que contentarlo.  
  
-Duo, una pregunta. ¿No tenías entrenamiento con tu grupo? Los intercolegiales no son cualquier cosa.  
  
-Zechs, no me cambies la conversación.  
  
-No lo hago. Sólo me preocupo por tus alumnos.  
  
-Ah, estarán bien. Tengo que estar con ellos en veinte minutos, así que deben estar en calentamiento ahorita. Y por lo de los juegos, no te preocupes. Con un entrenador como yo es seguro que ganamos.  
  
_“Dios mío...”_  
  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
  
A partir de ese sábado, Duo también se integró al equipo. Y la convivencia entre ellos se prolongó por más tiempo de lo que habían esperado.  
  
El profesor Kütter regresó a sus anteriores actividades, y Duo se quedó como entrenador de tiempo completo y maestro de inglés con varios grupos, aligerando un poco el trabajo para los demás.  
  
Por otro lado, le había pedido a Marquise que le enseñara la disciplina básica del esgrima y en poco tiempo se acopló también a las rutinas de entrenamiento.  
  
Aprender rápido era una cualidad que todo buen piloto de Gundam debía tener.  
  
Ambos se confrontaban antes de cada entrenamiento, con la excusa de que los jóvenes que participarían en los intercolegiales pudieran aprender un poco más de ellos.  
  
Así Duo podía tener espacio para llegar a tiempo con su grupo y entrenarlos adecuadamente.  
  
Pronto, las prácticas dejaron de ser sólo sabatinas, para ocupar todo un espacio en las actividades escolares de la semana. Al igual que el básquet ball.  
  
Sin casi darse cuenta, Zechs dejó de visitar el cementerio de Luxemburgo.  
  
Así transcurrió otro mes, llegando el invierno y con él, un extraordinario paisaje nevado de las montañas, los bosques y la misma ciudad de Clervaux.  
  
Y el día de los juegos intercolegiales llegó.  
  
Zechs y Duo habían sido llamados por el director del plantel unos días antes del encuentro.  
  
Les había entregado una propuesta interesante, ya que también él se había dado cuenta que ambos hacían un equipo bastante aceptable dentro de la categoría de docentes. Así que les planteó la participación en equipo al torneo de esgrima que los profesores de la región llevaban a cabo también dentro de los mismos juegos.  
  
Y ambos aceptaron.  
  
Ese día, celebrado en fin de semana, todo Clervaux y varias zonas escolares aledañas a la ciudad se dieron cita para el tan esperado encuentro deportivo.  
  
Un día antes, los juegos de básquet ball habían tenido buenos resultados, quedando el colegio en un aceptable segundo sitio a nivel general.  
  
Así que Duo estuvo libre para formar parte del equipo de esgrima, hombro con hombro al lado de Zechs, demostrando que podían ser bastante buenos en ese deporte.  
  
Aunque el trenzado no logró un buen puntaje, y menos en el nivel individual, dio una muy buena batalla en las categorías en donde fue incluido. Pero el haber quedado fuera de las competencias le dio oportunidad de ver la enorme maestría del que conocía como Conde Relámpago.  
  
No por nada había sido llamado de esa forma. Y no sólo por la forma como sabía conducir un Gundam.  
  
Alentado por ver a Duo entre los alumnos y profesores que lo apoyaban en el torneo de docentes, Zechs se entregó por completo en cada una de las competencias, saliendo victorioso por mucho ante sus contrincantes.  
  
Y los dos alumnos entrenados arduamente por Marquise tuvieron sus logros también.  
  
Fue un día de victorias continuas y de satisfacciones personales, tanto para Zechs, como para Duo.  
  
Al finalizar el día, la ceremonia de premiación tuvo lugar para terminar con un enorme festejo que duraría toda la noche.  
  
Duo fue llamado al podium como uno de los mejores entrenadores de básquet ball de la zona, así que recibió un pequeño trofeo, junto con el grupo y un reconocimiento por su labor deportiva, aunque no entendió una palabra de lo que decían por el altavoz.  
  
El equipo de esgrima obtuvo dos reconocimientos generales, por la técnica desarrollada, que era de las más antiguas y menos usadas en ese deporte, pero altamente valorada cuando se llevaba a cabo. Uno de los muchachos obtuvo un primer lugar a nivel general, mientras el otro se quedaba con un tercer lugar, y fueron grandemente reconocidos por su trabajo en equipo.  
  
Y de igual forma, en el evento de docentes, Zechs y Duo fueron reconocidos por equipo y en forma individual.  
  
El colegio entero vitoreó a Marquise, levantándose en el lugar una tremenda algarabía. Duo llegó hasta él, abrazándolo efusivamente mientras los demás profesores lo felicitaban con bastante entusiasmo.  
  
Y era tanto el festejo, que nadie se fijó en un hombre envuelto en un largo abrigo, saliendo del lugar en donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de premiación.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo se acurrucó aun más, cubriéndose con la cobija mientras Marquise terminaba de encender la chimenea.  
  
Hacía bastante frío y habían decidido pasar la noche frente a una enorme y abrasadora fogata, huyendo de la fiesta de la ciudad, escabulléndose como dos colegiales entusiasmados.  
  
Los trofeos de ambos lucían orgullosos sobre la cornisa de la chimenea, mientras la bóveda celeste que se alcanzaba a ver por las ventanas se llenaba de estrellas.  
  
Duo inició la conversación, acostado en la alfombra, sobre los enormes almohadones de plumas y cubierto por la cobija casi hasta los ojos.  
  
-De verdad me sorprendiste, Zechs. No sabía que podías ser tan rápido en combate.  
  
-Es la práctica, Duo. Los años de entrenamiento no se olvidan fácilmente.  
  
-Si, lo imagino.  
  
Zechs se le acercó, hincándose a su lado.  
  
-Tú no estuviste mal tampoco.  
  
-Pero no ganamos. Si no hubiera sido por ese tipo que estaba dando los puntajes...  
  
-Olvida al tipo de los puntajes. –Marquise se recostó a su lado, besándolo con ternura mientras el agradable calor de la chimenea inundaba la habitación. –Para mí, eres el número uno.  
  
Duo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera meterse dentro de la cobija.  
  
-Oye, espera. Aun no hemos visto qué cenaremos.  
  
-No me digas que tienes hambre -Una ligera risilla culpable lo confirmó. Zechs no pudo más que sonreír resignado. –De acuerdo. Voy a preparar chocolate. Mientras, atiza el fuego, por favor.  
  
-Zechs, también abre una bolsa de papas fritas.  
  
-¡Duo! ¡Chocolate y papas fritas no se llevan!  
  
-Oh, está bien. Abre unas galletas. -Dos fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon en ese momento, y Duo se levantó. -¡Yo abro! ¡Tú sigue con el chocolate!  
  
Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa del americano desapareció por completo de su rostro.  
  
-¿Quién es, Duo? –Zechs se extrañó por el repentino silencio que reinó en el lugar, así que salió de la cocineta, volteando hacia la puerta.  
  
Ante él, un par de ojos azul profundo, fríos y penetrantes los veían.  
  
-Heero Yuy...  



	5. Desenlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La angustiante forma en que Heero se hace presente desata una pequeña tormenta en Duo y Zechs.
> 
> Pero ellos no son los únicos que tienen dudas. Heero se percata que debe hacer lo correcto, a pesar de que eso resulte doloroso.
> 
> Después de confrontar a Heero, Zechs puede por fin responder la pregunta de Treize.

Zechs observó a ambos pilotos, callados y cabizbajos.  
  
Estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, frente a humeantes tazas de te preparado precisamente por el rubio para relajar los nervios y la tensión del ambiente.  
  
Pero el silencio reinante no ayudaba. Así que decidió ser él quien rompiera ese incómodo silencio.  
  
Sin aplazar más su decisión, volvió su atención total hacia el recién llegado.  
  
-Temo que tu visita no es lo que esperabas, Yuy.  
  
Duo levantó la cabeza, viéndolo con expresión incierta. Tal vez él también se había equivocado en sus suposiciones de la visita que Heero haría a Marquise.  
  
Heero levantó la vista hacia él, resuelto a acabar con esa situación también. No sería fácil. No ahora que el ex dirigente de Colmillo Blanco no estaba solo.  
  
-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte acompañado.  
  
-Eso no debería ser relevante en lo que has venido a decirme.  
  
-Es relevante, Marquise. –Sujetó la taza frente a él y tomó un pequeño trago de la bebida antes de continuar. –Debes saber que ahora pertenezco a la organización de los Preventeers.  
  
-¿Preventeers? –Duo lo vio con cierto interés. –Eso se oye como medicina para el catarro.  
  
Heero ignoró el comentario, y siguió hablando.  
  
-Nuestra labor consiste precisamente en prevenir cualquier brote de acción terrorista, tanto en la Tierra como en las Colonias. Ese es el motivo por el que he venido.  
  
Preeventers.  
  
Zechs los había oído nombrar, aunque sólo como rumores. Una única vez había escuchado ese nombre de labios de Lady Une, más como una amenazante tarjeta de presentación que otra cosa. Entrecerró los ojos por un momento, observándolo, tratando de anticipar lo que ocurriría.  
  
-¿Quién te envió?  
  
-Nadie. Hago esto por iniciativa personal.  
  
Hubo un pesado silencio otra vez.  
  
Heero y Zechs mantenían la vista elevada, fija en la del otro. Duo los observaba ahora a ambos, confundido y alarmado.  
  
El rubio volvió a hablar.  
  
-Entonces… ¿Has venido a arrestarme?  
  
Esa pregunta provocó en Duo toda una revolución. Volteó a verlo con mirada desorbitada.  
  
Heero, por su parte, sacaba un par de esposas y las dejaba sobre la mesa, al tiempo que mostraba su arma.  
  
-No exactamente. Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de terminar esta situación de forma civilizada.  
  
Sin levantarse totalmente de la silla, el americano se incorporó en ella como empujado por resortes y dio un manotazo en la mesa, exasperado.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?  
  
-Guarda silencio, Duo Maxwell. –A pesar de que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, su mirada encerraba sentimientos turbios y llenos de ira. –Tú no deberías estar aquí.  
  
-¡Estoy aquí porque te estaba esperando, Heero!  
  
-No lo parece. -Su tono de voz denotó un leve timbre irónico. Sin embargo, Heero regresó a su actitud inicial, dirigiéndose al rubio. –No quiero problemas, Marquise. Así que colócate las esposas, sin trucos.  
  
-¿Bajo qué cargos justificas este arresto, Yuy?  
  
-No es un arresto. Aunque de serlo, los cargos por los que se te buscaría serían terrorismo y acciones criminales hacia la Tierra y las Colonias.  
  
Duo intentó entender completamente el porqué de la presencia de Yuy en ese lugar.  
  
-Heero, si esto no es un arresto…  
  
Yuy volteó hacia él un momento, dejando su mirada gélida en la del americano.  
  
-Deberías irte, Duo. Esto no será agradable. –Desvió rápidamente su vista del otro piloto al ver que el rubio se levantaba despacio, aun sin obedecer la orden. -¡No te muevas!  
  
Heero se levantó también, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.  
  
Duo los volteó a ver a ambos ya francamente asustado por lo que intuía que iba a suceder.  
  
-Heero, por favor… Marquise merece otra oportunidad. No cometas una injusticia.  
  
-¡Cállate, Duo! ¡Marquise, ponte las esposas!  
  
-No. –Marquise se negó, manteniendo ahora una actitud hostil. Se preparaba para tratar de evitar cualquier acción sorpresiva del japonés. –Quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que has venido a hacer.  
  
Por toda respuesta, el japonés apuntó con firmeza y disparó.  
  
Marquise se dobló dolorosamente, retrocediendo hasta la pared que conducía al corredor de las habitaciones. Permaneció de pié, recargado en el muro, doliéndose del brazo izquierdo.  
  
Sin embargo, en una sorpresiva acción, Duo se levantó, agarró su taza y la arrojó contra Heero, haciendo que éste se distrajera al tratar de evitar que el líquido caliente lo alcanzara.  
  
El americano aprovechó esa distracción para interponerse entre el y Zechs, sacando su arma y adoptando una actitud defensiva.  
  
Heero se incorporó, apuntando nuevamente su arma. Sin embargo, su mano se mostró temblorosa.  
  
Volvía a suceder… como un peligroso Dejâ Vu.  
  
Tal como había ocurrido años atrás, justo en el comienzo de todo.  
  
-¡Duo, vete! –Marquise sujetaba su brazo herido, ahora angustiado por lo que el americano hacía.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Apártate!  
  
-No, Heero. –La voz del trenzado fue un leve siseo. –No voy a dejar que cometas un segundo gravísimo error.  
  
-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Él es un peligro latente, y como parte del cuerpo de preventivos, mi deber es eliminar cualquier riesgo! ¡ Cualquier riesgo !  
  
La mirada del trenzado adoptó un aire peligroso.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo. –Su mano se mantenía firme, justo al nivel del pecho del japonés. –No dejaré que cometas otro error como el del Mariscal Noventa. No voy a permitir que tus alterados instintos de “soldado perfecto” cambien todo otra vez.  
  
Heero perdió su aplomo por algunos segundos al escucharlo decir eso.  
  
Marquise los observaba con todos sus sentidos alerta. Maldijo internamente el haberle hecho caso a Duo de dejar el arma que portaba en el estudio.  
  
Podía ver de forma muy limitada el rostro del americano, pero las facciones del japonés eran perfectamente claras a su vista.  
  
¿Había sido pánico lo que sus ojos reflejaron por fracciones de segundo?  
  
Esta vez, Heero habló con un levísimo temblor en su voz.  
  
-No me obligues a hacerte daño. Sólo vete.  
  
-No, Heero. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que intentes hacer algo contra Zechs.  
  
El japonés bajó ligeramente el arma, mostrando un fuerte desconcierto en su mirada. ¿Desde cuándo Duo llamaba por su nombre a ese traidor?  
  
-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con genuino deseo de saber el motivo. –Al igual que la mayoría de los pilotos Gundam, tú lo odiabas. ¿Por qué lo defiendes ahora?  
  
Duo le sonrió con una ligera sombra de tristeza en su rostro.  
  
-Porque yo también estaba equivocado. Y si no te detengo, llevaré a cuestas el remordimiento que esto provoque. No te conviertas en un asesino. Todo terminó, todo es diferente ahora. Por favor, Heero.  
  
Yuy bajó el arma, pensativo. Su mirada cobalto los estudió detenidamente a uno y otro.  
  
-Si no lo hago yo, otro vendrá a terminar esto.  
  
-Dijiste que habías venido por tu propia iniciativa -le reprochó Duo.  
  
-La organización de los Preventeers se dará cuenta de que aun vive, y no tardarán en buscarlo. Sabes perfectamente que yo, o quien venga después, no tendremos consideraciones hacia quienes entorpezcan nuestra labor.  
  
-Lo sé. Por esa razón, no voy a dejar que dispares por segunda ocasión.  
  
Heero suspiró, levantando otra vez el arma hacia el ex piloto.  
  
-No quiero lastimarte, Duo. Apártate.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Ahora piensas en no lastimarme? –Su tono irónico llamó la atención de Marquise.  
  
¿Había tenido razón al decirle que Heero huía de él? ¿Que de verdad Yuy lo había abandonado?  
  
Volvió a fijar la mirada en el rostro del japonés, tratando de no perder de vista ninguna de sus reacciones.  
  
-No es momento para hablar de nosotros, Maxwell.  
  
-¿Volverás a darle la vuelta al asunto? ¿Por qué no lo encaramos de una vez, Heero? –Duo le dirigió una peligrosa sonrisa. –Aunque si no lo deseas, tienes oportunidad de dejar tu arma y largarte de aquí en este instante. Así que decídete.  
  
-Es suficiente, Duo.  
  
Sorpresivamente, Heero imitó la maniobra que Duo hiciera momentos antes, alcanzando la taza que aun estaba en su lugar y arrojando sobre él el líquido caliente.  
  
Al momento en que el trenzado se movió un poco, Yuy realizó un rapidísimo contraataque hacia el americano. Con la empuñadura del arma le asestó un fuerte golpe en el maxilar, noqueándolo. Duo cayó al piso, inconsciente.  
  
-¡Duo!  
  
Marquise trató de acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando Heero apuntó el arma hacia el cuerpo inerte bajo él.  
  
-Te lo advertí, Maxwell. Sin consideraciones hacia quien intentara detenerme.  
  
Hubo silencio una vez más, hasta que algo inusual ocurrió.  
  
Un leve sollozo detuvo cualquier movimiento que el japonés fuera a realizar. Un muy quedo lamento detrás de él, proveniente de aquel que nunca creería que se doblegaría por algo así… por alguien como Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Por favor… no…  
  
Sin dejar de apuntar, volteó un poco sobre su hombro, descubriendo al rubio cerca de ellos, arrodillado, aun sosteniendo el brazo herido con una mano, y sujetando con enorme dificultad las esposas en la otra.  
  
-Por favor…-Repitió con algo más de fuerza, con la vista levantada hacia él. Su mirada mostraba una angustiosa desesperación, y sus labios temblaban. –No lo lastimes. Haré lo que me indiques… iré a donde me lleves sin presentar resistencia, pero no lo lastimes. Te lo suplico…  
  
El japonés levantó el arma sobre su hombro, volteando hacia Marquise con expresión ligeramente sorprendida.  
  
-Vaya… no lo puedo creer...  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Zechs trataba de escuchar sus movimientos, sin moverse de la silla en la que lo había obligado a sentarse, esposado, con los brazos detrás de su cuerpo. Poco le había importado que el rubio estuviera herido, aunque tampoco lo escuchó quejarse mientras lo inmovilizaba.  
  
Heero se mantenía de pie, recargado contra la pared que formaba la columna de la cocineta, siempre detrás del rubio, con el arma en una mano, pero sin apuntar a nadie.  
  
Habían acostado al inconsciente americano en el sillón, después de revisar que el golpe no había sido de cuidado, y que despertaría tal vez en unas horas, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué hace él aquí? –Lo increpó duramente después de un prolongado silencio.  
  
-Vino a buscarte, él mismo te lo dijo.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo? -Zechs bajó un poco la cabeza, pensando. No le respondió inmediatamente, pero eso hizo que Yuy se molestara. -¡Te hice una pregunta!  
  
-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? Confórmate con saber que vino con la motivación de encontrarte, a costa de lo que fuera.  
  
Yuy se le acercó por un lado con cautela.  
  
-Los he estado observando.  
  
-No me sorprende. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo eres nuestra sombra?  
  
-Un mes, aproximadamente. –La mirada cobalto buscó la celeste con ánimos de intimidación. –Por sus actitudes pude ver que ahora están juntos.  
  
Sin embargo, Marquise sonrió irónico.  
  
-¿Celoso?  
  
Heero no le respondió, aunque sus ojos mostraron un leve rastro de dolor. Por un momento bajó la vista, al parecer, tomando decisiones. Finalmente volvió a levantar sus ojos hacia los del rubio, sin ninguna expresión en ellos mientras preparaba el arma.  
  
-¿Lo amas?  
  
Marquise se sorprendió al escucharlo. Pero su rápido pensamiento supo por qué lo hacía.  
  
Tenía que ser sincero con él. Se lo debía.  
  
-No con la misma intensidad con que tú lo amas, Yuy. -Por varios segundos, Heero permaneció estático. Finalmente, suspiró, retirándose hasta la silla que Duo ocupara en el pequeño comedorcillo, sentándose. El arma quedó relegada en una parte de la mesa, frente a su dueño. Marquise aprovechó su silencio para interrogarlo. -¿Por qué huías de él?  
  
-No huía…  
  
-De acuerdo, no huías. ¿Por qué lo alejaste de ti?  
  
-Corríamos peligro si nos manteníamos juntos.  
  
Marquise sonrió divertido. Era la peor excusa que podía haberle dado.  
  
-Mentiroso.  
  
Yuy se enfadó, mostrando por primera vez ante el rubio su ánimo exaltado.  
  
-Si crees conocerme tan bien, dime tú por qué piensas que pude haberlo hecho.  
  
-Yuy, Yuy... Veo que aun no maduras lo suficiente, aunque seas un asesino entrenado con bastante experiencia.  
  
Marquise entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, pero sin dejar de verlo.  
  
Y el japonés hizo lo mismo.  
  
-¿Vas a pasarte el tiempo haciendo comentarios absurdos?  
  
Zechs bajó la cabeza, negando levemente, pero manteniendo su sonrisa. Y habló en voz baja, apenas audible para Yuy.  
  
–Tuviste miedo de que te cambiara. Tuviste miedo de que él te hiciera conocer tu parte humana, tu  _“debilidad”_. –Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y el semblante serio. –Tuviste miedo de amarlo, de entregarle el corazón por completo. Por eso decidiste irte.  
  
Heero titubeó un momento, y negó con un débil gesto, nada convincente.  
  
-Y-yo… no es temor.  
  
-Por supuesto que si. Sé reconocerlo a millas de distancia. -Zechs observó sus reacciones, el casi imperceptible cambio en su expresión. -Es el mismo temor que me mantenía muerto, que me había orillado a vivir entre sombras. Pero el tuyo aun está muy arraigado.  
  
Heero finalmente cedió ante sus palabras. Un leve jadeo escapó de su boca, haciéndolo desviar su vista de la del rubio.  
  
Marquise sonrió con cierta indulgencia. Conocía eso. Él lo había hecho también, justo en el momento en que dejaba caer su pesada carga de conciencia al reconocer sus temores.  
  
Lo dejó asimilarlo totalmente.  
  
Permaneció en un reverente silencio mientras el japonés revolvía sus sentimientos con insistencia, pero sin dejar su aire estoico.  
  
Hasta que volvió a ver una leve chispa de determinación en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué harás, ahora que lo sabes? –Cuestionó Zechs sinceramente preocupado por sus decisiones.  
  
Sin embargo, la respuesta del otro lo desconcertó.  
  
-Me iré. Jamás debí regresar a buscarte.  
  
-¿Qué? –Su tono fue más un reproche. -¿Cómo que vas a irte? ¿Después de lo que hemos hablado?  
  
-No necesito la lástima de nadie, Marquise. Mucho menos la tuya o la de él.  
  
-¡No es por lástima! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
  
-No necesito entenderlo.  
  
-¡Claro que si! ¡Estás huyendo otra vez! –Ahora Yuy pudo ver cómo la expresión del rubio cambiaba debido a la ira. -¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacerlo? ¡Date esa oportunidad de redimirte a ti mismo!  
  
La actitud de Heero también cambió, adoptando un aire cínico.  
  
-Bien, si lo hiciera, ¿cómo, según tú, podría alcanzar esa redención de la que hablas?  
  
Zechs se recargó en la silla, observándolo fijamente, pensando en eso. Ninguno perdió la mirada del otro.  
  
-Déjalo entrar a tu existencia. Permítele enseñarte a vivir. Sabes que Duo tiene la suficiente vitalidad para que ambos sobrevivan a tus cambios, a lo que ocurra en su relación.-Sonrió más para sí mismo al momento de desviar sus ojos claros hacia el sillón. –Él me enseñó a mí, me obligó a cambiar, a ver que mi debilidad no era detestable, que la necesitaba para poder vivir una realidad y no un sueño hecho de supuestas glorias pasadas y recuerdos dolorosos.  
  
Heero bajó la cabeza, negando primero con leves movimientos. Hasta que también lo hizo en palabras.  
  
-No… no.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¡Porque no quiero lastimarlo más! ¡Por eso lo alejé de mí, de mis temores, de mis fracasos! ¡Por eso debo irme!  
  
En medio de esa dolorosa declaración, Zechs recordó las palabras que escuchara en su sueño.  
  
_“…Incluso intenté alejarte cuando mis sentimientos fueron demasiado intensos, pero eres muy impulsivo.”_  
  
Treize había hecho lo mismo, pero se había rendido a la impetuosa necesidad que tenía Zechs de él, de permanecer a su lado, Lo había hecho arriesgándose, decidiendo apostar todo por nada, porque fue visionario al percibir su desesperanza.  
  
-Pero no puedes hacerle esto.  
  
-Él estará bien. No necesita tenerme a su lado.  
  
-Te equivocas otra vez. Te necesita incluso más que a sí mismo. –Ambos voltearon hacia el americano, observándolo por un momento. Zechs continuó hablando. -Nunca podrá ser plenamente feliz, Yuy. Buscará y tendrá reemplazos con los que tal vez pueda estar bien un tiempo, pero nunca amará por completo. Te entregó todo lo que tenía, y si te vas, volverás a arrebatarle todo lo que construyó en base a lo que siente por ti.  
  
-Eso no es verdad.  
  
Ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Y esta vez, Zechs descubrió una agria desesperanza en sus ojos serios.  
  
-Lo es, aunque intentes negarlo, aunque te rehúses a ello. No lo lastimes más de lo que ya lo has hecho.  
  
-Pero tú…  
  
-Escúchame bien, Heero Yuy. Sé que él no me ama como a ti, pero la soledad en la que se vio después de que lo dejaste lo destrozó aun sin que él se diera cuenta. Por eso me aceptó cuando la oportunidad estuvo frente a nosotros. –Tomó aire antes de continuar, sintiendo que sus propias palabras lo lastimarían. –Sé también que sólo soy un sustituto para él, y que esto tenía que terminar algún día.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices?  
  
Tras un momento de silencio, Zechs respondió.  
  
-Cuando cree estar solo, cuando piensa que nadie se da cuenta, voltea su mirada hacia el horizonte, hacia el espacio, imagino, y en silencio dice tu nombre. –El rubio sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. –Aun cuando duerme, es gracioso escucharlo llamándote, peleando contigo, diciéndote cuánto te ama… y cuando hacemos el amor… a veces olvida que soy yo quien está con él, porque dice tu nombre en mi oído…  
  
El japonés mantuvo su vista en la del rubio, dándose cuenta que no había engaño en lo que decía.  
  
Y Marquise pudo ver en sus ojos serios la derrota en la enorme lucha interior que buscaba evitar.  
  
Heero asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, y sin más palabras de por medio se levantó, dispuesto a irse.  
  
Se acercó al sillón en donde se encontraba Duo, y mostrándole la llave de las esposas, las dejó junto al rostro del americano.  
  
-Has hecho más de lo que yo me había propuesto hacer por él, Marquise. Te lo agradezco. Borraré tus expedientes de la base de datos de los Preventeers.  
  
Hecho esto, se dispuso a salir de ahí. Zechs volteó limitadamente hacia la puerta antes de que la abriera.  
  
-Heero. No lo abandones por un idealismo. Yo lo hice y por esa razón perdí a quien amaba -Alcanzó a escuchar la perilla cuando era girada, y el leve rechinido al abrirse-. ¡No cometas el error que yo cometí, Yuy!  
  
Hubo silencio otra vez, hasta que escuchó los pasos del japonés saliendo del departamento.

Sin embargo, la voz queda de Heero se dejó oír antes de que la puerta se cerrara definitivamente.  
  
-Cuídalo por mí…  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo despertó bastante aturdido, desubicado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que, de manera curiosa, se extendía hacia su rostro, justo en el maxilar.  
  
Se incorporó un poco, descubriendo que estaba en la pequeña salita del departamento. La chimenea aun tenía algunas brasas ardiendo y una semi oscuridad envolvía el departamento.  
  
Sintió el roce de la manta al deslizarse ésta por su cuerpo mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Santo cielo… ¿qué pasó…?  
  
Con ambas manos frotó un poco sus ojos, tratando de recordar.  
  
Heero Yuy, frente a la puerta…  
  
Los tres en la mesa, hablando…  
  
Un arma… un disparo… Zechs…  
  
-¡Zechs! –Gritó de manera involuntaria al tener presente la imagen del rubio siendo alcanzado por el proyectil del japonés, al tiempo que se levantaba totalmente del sillón.  
  
Se giró hacia la pared en donde lo había visto por última vez, temiendo encontrarse aun en medio de la oscuridad un cuerpo abandonado a su suerte, con más de un disparo en él. Sin embargo, se extrañó al no ver lo que temía. Volteó también hacia la mesa donde habían estado los tres, encontrándola limpia, sin tazas volcadas ni señales de una riña en el lugar.  
  
Le llamó la atención un ligerísimo brillo metálico en la mesita que estaba justo antes del corredor de las habitaciones.  
  
Al acercarse ahí, las esposas que Heero extendiera hacia Marquise tomaron forma ante sus ojos. Aún aturdido, las agarró por un momento, observándolas.  
  
Volteó hacia la habitación principal, sintiendo un visceral frío al imaginar que Heero lo habría obligado a ir a una de las habitaciones para terminar su “visita”. Así que sin detenerse a pensarlo, corrió con el alma en un hilo.  
  
Encendió la luz y el desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar la cama arreglada y la habitación vacía.  
  
-¡Zechs!  
  
Fue entonces al estudio, encontrándose con la ausencia como respuesta a su llamado.  
  
-¡¡Zechs!!  
  
Retrocedió aun con dudas, pensando en voz alta.  
  
-… No puede ser… que no haya pasado lo que estoy pensando…  
  
Salió de la habitación, sintiendo que la angustia de no saber lo que había pasado comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Caminó despacio por el corredor, y al llegar al baño, la puerta se abrió detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo bastante.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!  
  
-¡Duo! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¡Me acabas de pegar un susto de muerte…! –De pronto guardó silencio, y su rostro se iluminó en una enorme sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio, estrechándolo con fuerza. -¡¡Zechs!! ¡¡Estás vivo!!  
  
-¡Claro que estoy vivo! ¡¡Ouh…! –Lo separó un poco del fuerte abrazo que le propinara justo cuando rozó la herida de su brazo. –Ten cuidado. Aun duele.  
  
-Ah, si… claro… eh… –El americano calmó un poco sus ímpetus, separándose de él. -¿Quieres que te ayude a curar tu brazo?  
  
-Ya lo hice, gracias. –Marquise le sonrió, mientras apagaba la luz del baño. -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la estancia, encendiendo la luz del corredor.  
  
-Bien… un poco adolorido y mareado.  
  
-No es para menos. Te dio un buen golpe.  
  
-A propósito. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Heero?  
  
Zechs se detuvo, volteando hacia él con una mirada incierta. Duo se detuvo también, escuchándolo con una nueva sensación de angustia.  
  
-Se marchó, Duo.  
  
-Pero va a volver…  
  
-No lo sé. –Bajó la mirada, sinceramente apesadumbrado. Había hecho todo lo que había estado a su alcance para hacer que se encontraran, y todo había fallado en el último momento. –Lo lamento. Estuvimos hablando, y finalmente decidió rendirse a sus propios demonios antes de confrontarlos siquiera. No sé si tenga planeado regresar.  
  
Duo bajó la cabeza, desviando sus ojos violetas de la vista de Marquise. Asintió con un cabeceo y regresó al sillón, pero no se sentó.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo al marcharse?  
  
-Me pidió que te cuidara por él. - Zechs se acercó lo suficiente, sin tocarlo. No estaba seguro de la reacción del trenzado, aunque lo más probable era que le había destrozado los sentimientos.  
  
Por algunos segundos reinó en el lugar un pesado silencio, hasta que Zechs pensó que debía darle espacio y tiempo para que tomara una decisión.  
  
-Si quieres estar solo, puedo quedarme en el estudio… -Dijo al tiempo que intentaba irse del lugar.  
  
-¡No!  
  
La tajante respuesta lo hizo detenerse y voltear otra vez con él, desconcertado.  
  
-¿No?  
  
Duo se había volteado también, observándolo.  
  
De pronto su rostro había cambiado radicalmente. Su sonrisa era enorme, y su mirada había cobrado un brillo muy especial.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te dijo que quiero estar solo?  
  
Zechs sonrió también cuando se le acercó, extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar su cuello y entrelazarlos tras él, buscando sus labios en una breve caricia. El rubio lo sujetó, pasando también sus brazos por la cintura, atrayéndolo aun más, aun extrañado por esa reacción.  
  
-Duo, ¿se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó antes de dejar que lo besara por segunda ocasión.  
  
–Fue Heero el que se marchó, el que decidió vivir sin mi. Que lo soporte entonces.  
  
-Creí que irías a buscarlo.  
  
–No, no, no. No voy a pasarme la vida corriendo detrás de él. -El americano sonrió con malicia antes de susurrar algo más, justo sobre sus labios. -Así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia.  
  
-No creo que sea muy difícil… -Un beso aun más profundo cerró todos los espacios que había entre ellos.  
  
Sin soltar sus labios, Zechs lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó al sillón, dispuesto a retomar el momento que había sido interrumpido, horas atrás. Con algo de dificultad volvió a separarlo de sí, ruborizado visiblemente.  
  
Duo rió al verlo, acariciando su rostro mientras se sentaba, alcanzando la gruesa manta que habían abandonado a un lado del sillón.  
  
–Bien… ¿En dónde nos quedamos? -Zechs intentó seguirlo, pero el trenzado lo detuvo.  
  
–Me debes una taza de chocolate, Zechs Marquise.  
  
El rubio parpadeó un poco, y asintió, resignándose.  
  
-Es cierto. Espérame, voy a prepararlo.  
  
-Ajá. –Mientras se cubría con manta, Duo volteó con él aun con un gesto travieso en su mirada. Esta vez, sabía que el rubio no se resistiría. –Ah, Zechs, también una bolsa de papas fritas.  
  
-Duo…  
  
-Sí, ya sé. Pero créeme que no me importa. Tantas emociones fuertes me provocan antojos.  
  
_“¡Dios mío… Dios mío…!”_  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
A pesar de que el frío que esa noche se cernía sobre Clervaux era uno de los más extremosos en ese año, ellos no lo sintieron.  
  
Enfrascados en la intensidad de los sentidos, explorándose mutuamente en el cálido juego de la pasión redescubierta, se entregaban sin inhibiciones, sin obstáculos que pudieran empañar esos momentos.  
  
La habitación permanecía bajo una oscuridad apenas quebrantada por una frágil reflexión de la luz de la luna en las ventanas, bañando ésta de forma tenue los cuerpos entrelazados en la cama, mientras compartían una danza recién fabricada por sus anhelos y deseos.  
  
Zechs, acostado totalmente en la cama, entreabrió los ojos para contemplar por enésima vez las placenteras expresiones que Duo mostraba, sosteniéndose en sus brazos al tiempo que acoplaba el movimiento de su cuerpo con el propio, buscando en cada vaivén de un ritmo acompasado el avance al éxtasis mutuo, al clímax compartido por ambos.  
  
Subió sus manos por las leves curvaturas corporales del americano, reconociendo cada una de ellas, perdiéndose en sus contornos, anexando la delicada experiencia de las caricias prodigadas en la tersa extensión de la espalda del más joven.  
  
Duo se estremeció, perdiendo por un momento el ritmo, pero retomándolo con furiosa determinación, acelerando su propio placer en cada movimiento que se profundizaba en él, en cada parte que el cuerpo de su amante tocaba el suyo, tanto interna como externamente.  
  
Hasta que ambos alcanzaron el límite de esa pasión mutua.  
  
Duo jadeó ruidosamente, antes de que el ligero temblor corporal anunciara su rendición al orgasmo; Zechs sujetó su cintura con fuerza, motivando el fin de esa anticipación y dando inicio a los segundos en que ambos rebasaban todo límite existente, entregándose por completo, rindiéndose el uno al otro.  
  
Duo fue recibido en un cálido abrazo, satisfecho, más también exhausto. Enterró el rostro en el cuello del rubio, escuchando el aun agitado respirar de su amante.  
  
Zechs acarició el cabello desparramado en la espalda del americano, cerrando los ojos, esperando no escuchar lo que en otras ocasiones ocurría.  
  
No deseaba saber que aun era un amante sustituto, un cuerpo de reemplazo para Duo. No deseaba escuchar el leve susurro que en esos momentos de calma después de un apasionado encuentro, el americano llevaba hasta su oído, llamándolo por otro nombre…  
  
Sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto.  
  
Duo se incorporó un poco, recargándose en su pecho para alcanzar sus labios.  
  
Y al hacerlo, en una frágil caricia dada primero por su aliento aun entrecortado, dispersó cualquier duda que hubiese quebrantado ese momento mágico…  
  
-Zechs… eres genial… -El rubio abrió los ojos, mostrando una complacida tranquilidad en ellos al sonreír ligeramente. Duo prodigó pequeños besos en sus labios entreabiertos antes de separarse un poco y fijar su mirada violeta en él. –Creo que empiezo a enamorarme de ti.  
  
Marquise retiró un mechón rebelde de cabellos húmedos de la frente de Duo, viéndolo de manera intensa. Un pequeño nudo de emoción quebró su voz levemente.  
  
-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, Duo Maxwell. Gracias…  
  
Se abrazaron estrechamente, dejando que un tranquilo sueño los envolviera.  
  
Porque sus temores se habían ido, ahora que ambos estaban seguros de lo que deseaban. Porque estaban dispuestos a dejar que el breve romance que iniciaran de forma inesperada se abriera paso en esa relación.  
  
Cuidarían que ese apenas naciente sentimiento creciera y floreciera, sin importar lo ocurrido en el pasado.  
  
Poco antes de que el sueño lo venciera por completo, Zechs recordó que aun debía una respuesta.

Volteó hacia una pequeña repisa, encontrando la fotografía que rescatara del arranque que Duo había tenido hacia ella, y sonrió.

_“Ahora lo sé, Treize. Y si, soy feliz”_


End file.
